El frasco de los deseos
by Richard Letters
Summary: Hace muchísimo tiempo existió un único país en el mundo, y existió una joven niña que viajó por las seis regiones con tal de buscar los tesoros que estaban escondidos en la nación de Evillious. Liane es esta joven y esta es su aventura. Aviso: Basado en la Saga de los pecados capitales.
1. La estrella llamada Meikai

**Hola, pues vengo a invitarlos a otra aventura que se me ocurrió para estos lindos amigos llamados Vocaloid. Bueno, para empezar les advierto que no habrá mucho romance por aquí, pero si bastante drama y espero quieran acompañar a Lily en su aventura por el deseo mas preciado de ella**.

* * *

**1. La estrella llamada Meikai.**

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar, existía un único país en el mundo, pues un rey, "El Rey morado" de Lucifenia, había logrado unificar las seis naciones de la pangea bajo el nombre de Evillious, pero para permanecer prioritariamente sobre su antiguo reino dividió el país en seis regiones: Asmodean, Belzenia, Toragay, Levianta y Lucifenia.

Asmodean era conocida también como la ciudad de la Lujuria, mas que nada porque era bien sabido por los habitantes del país que ahí llegaban a parar las parejas de amantes que escapaban de sus compromisos, poca era la gente que conocía del amor verdadero y lo que implicaba. Sin embargo, también era la base de una gran banda de ladrones conocida como La compañía de Asmodean, la cual estaba en constante riña con el Rey morado y buscaba la independencia de la región.

La Compañía regresaba exhausta luego de una lucha que mantuvo con el ejército real de Lucifenia en la región de Belzenia. De siete mil hombres que fueron a luchar en nombre de Asmodean solo volvieron setecientos, la ferocidad del Rey morado y su armada era imparable.

Gast Venom, el dirigente de la Compañía, buscaba hombres para un nuevo ataque, pero ya nadie creía en las palabras que gritaba con tanto entusiasmo y convicción al centro de la plaza de la ciudad. Tantas mujeres que se quedaron sin su esposo y tantos hijos que se quedaron sin padre. La situación económica de Asmodean pendía de un hilo y los impuestos que exigía el Rey morado solo empeoraban el asunto.

Pero había gente que se mantenía ajena al asunto, que aún veía lo bueno de estar vivo y agradecía al cielo de que así fuera. Liane era parte de esta gente, una niña de trece años de edad que solo conocía la fe, la esperanza y el amor.

Liane era hija única; sus padres, un ex oficial de la guardia real y una ama de casa, no pudieron concebir más hijos, pero eso no molestaba a Liane o Lily, como le decían por su constante tartamudeo al tratar de decir su nombre, ya que siempre encontraba a alguien para jugar, charlar y pasar el rato mirando las estrellas de la noche.

Sateriajis Venomania, hijo de un conde y sobrino de Gast Venom, fue un amigo frecuente para Liane y eso era algo que agradecía internamente el joven muchacho apenas cuatro años mayor que ella. Sateriajis siempre estaba al borde del llanto, raramente sonreía y se la pasaba encerrado en la mansión donde vivía a menos que Liane llegara a tocar la puerta de la casona y lo obligara, aunque sea en la noche, a mirar las estrellas danzar en el cielo.

-¿Por qué lloras siempre? –Preguntó Liane una vez que estaban tendidos en el pasto de una colina, observando como danzaban las estrellas.

-Porque me miran diferente –Respondió seco Sateriajis, tratando de evitar el tema –Mira, una estrella fugaz –Dijo señalando el cielo.

-Pide un deseo –Sugirió Liane cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos sobre su pecho.

-Es tonto pedir algo como eso.

-Yo no lo creo, ¿acaso no hay algo que quieras con toda tu alma? –Liane se subió sobre Sateriajis, quedando en su pecho, y el chico solo atinó a sonrojarse por la cercanía que tenían sus rostros en ese momento. Sateriajis asintió levemente con la cabeza -¿Qué es? –Dijo separándose de su amigo y tendiéndose a su lado nuevamente. Liane mantenía las manos bajo su cabeza.

-Es algo vergonzoso confesarlo –Respondió ladeando la cabeza.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiarme todo sin importar que sea –Alentó ella. Él solo atinó a suspirar derrotado.

-Quiero que Gumina Classred llegue a amarme –Pidió cerrando los ojos y con una mano sobre su corazón.

Liane animó a Sateriajis a conquistar el corazón de Gumina, una muchacha un año menor a Sateriajis e hija única de un aristócrata conocido de la región. Ella, poseedora de gran belleza y gracia, contrastaba su apariencia con su actitud altanera, egocéntrica y egoísta; gozaba de molestar e incluso humillar al hijo del conde frente a sus ojos, todo mal le era perdonado y en ocasiones, incluso, alabado por querer formar un carácter fuerte en el hijo del conde. A pesar de todos los maltratos que recibía por parte de ella, Sateriajis la amaba en secreto con locura. Lily estaba preocupada por su amigo y su felicidad, lo alentó a no perder la esperanza y a seguir pidiendo deseos a las estrellas del cielo para conseguir un día el corazón de la joven aristócrata.

Sin embargo, Liane estaba tan concentrada en ayudar a Sateriajis que no notó que la situación de Asmodean empeoraba. Gast Venom, iracundo por no haber juntado los recursos suficientes para lanzar otro ataque a la capital de Lucifenia, empezó a mandar a sus hombres a tomar los tesoros y el dinero de la alcaldía a la fuerza, incluso reclutó gente que nada quería con la Compañía, pero fueron obligados a unirse a ella.

Entre esas personas, el ex comandante de la guardia real de Lucifenia y su esposa, los padres de Liane, fueron tomados por sorpresa en el desayuno y su única hija jamás volvió a verlos de nuevo.

Nadie hizo nada por detener a Gast, no por nada lo apodaban el Demonio de Asmodean, era fiero, implacable, desleal, traicionero y confiado como cualquier otro demonio del que se haya escuchado en la iglesia de Asmodean.

Lily estaba desolada, sin nadie que la cuidara o de quien depender empezó a trabajar a la edad de trece años en una cantina como lavaplatos. La paga no era mucha, pero si la suficiente al menos para comer bien por dos días. Sateriajis también la apoyó, le daba generosas cantidades para que subsistiera por más tiempo, sin embargo él no quedó exento de la repentina toma de posesión de Gast en Asmodean. El conde fue asesinado y gran parte de sus riquezas fueron saqueadas. Sateriajis tuvo que partir a Belzania para estar a salvo, no contando con que Gast tenía la misma idea que él para preparar un nuevo ejército.

El Rey morado envió su armada a suprimir a los rebeldes, pero fue derrotado en esa ocasión y en las siguientes.

Castiel, la hermana menor de Gast y tía de Sateriajis, comandaba la Compañía en Asmodean mientras su hermano luchaba en Lucifenia. Con ella en el poder de la región, las cosas se estabilizaron un poco tanto para la gente como para Liane, pues Castiel asaltaba las caravanas de Levianta y repartía lo que obtenía a todo el pueblo.

Liane pedía constantemente audiencias con Castiel, quería que le regresaran a sus padres o al menos poder verlos de nuevo. Los ladrones la tomaban a burla y la golpeaban, pero eso no detuvo a la jovencita. Todos los días a las tres de la tarde se paraba a la entrada de la alcaldía y gritaba ver a Castiel Venom, hasta que en una ocasión la comandante respondió a su llamado.

-Ellos están en el frente junto con mi hermano –Respondió ella tomando el rostro de Liane –Tu padre es el estratega y tu madre una cocinera, están vivos.

-¿Podré volver a verlos? –Volvió a preguntar Lily. Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-No lo se, pero te prometo que si siguen vivos hasta que mi hermano vuelva, solicitaré que los dejen ir para cuidarte como se debe.

-¿De verdad? –Suplicó Liane al borde de las lágrimas, al menos sabía que tenía una oportunidad para estar con ellos de nuevo y eso la volvía sumamente feliz.

-No soy como mi hermano –Aseguró regalándole una sonrisa a la niña y entregándole un par de bolsas –Esta tiene treinta monedas de oro, te servirán por un tiempo, y esta otra, un regalo de mi parte ¿Es tu cumpleaños, no?

Lily corrió a abrazarla, ella correspondió el gesto y besó su frente. Lily no olvidaría esos ojos rojo escarlata que la miraron con la misma dulzura con la que lo hacía su madre. En la noche, tendida en la colina que compartía con Sateriajis, le pidió a una estrella que cuidara de Castiel, a otra le pidió por la seguridad de Sateriajis, a otra la vida de sus padres y a la luna, a la luna rogó que vigilara su sueño.

La bolsa que le había dado de regalo Castiel contenía unas piñas pintadas de negro con líneas horizontales de color amarillo, adornos para el cabello netamente. Colocó dos de su lado izquierdo y dos del lado derecho de su cabeza, se sentía la niña más hermosa de todas. Su cabello largo y rubio, su piel de porcelana, todo herencia de su madre a excepción de los ojos, azules como los de su padre; al menos tenía el consuelo de que ellos le dejaron un recuerdo en ella misma. Si los extrañaba bastaba con mirarse en un espejo para verlos en su mente.

Dos meses después, Sateriajis volvió de Belzenia convertido en Duque a la edad de dieciocho años. Castiel desocupó la mansión Venomania para que su sobrino pudiera vivir ahí, claro que eso no le gustó a la compañía, que usaba el edificio como un burdel, pero por ser la hermana de Gast no se atrevieron a repicarle nada.

Lily notó algo cambiado a Sateriajis. Ahora, una sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro, sus facciones se volvieron más maduras y atractivas, su cabello creció hasta la cintura y la voz, que antes era aguda en su totalidad, se volvió gruesa, pero fina a la vez. Si las mujeres no caían a sus pies por su belleza, caían por su hipnótica voz.

Sateriajis abrazó a Lily apenas la vio, pero se extrañó al ver que no recibió la reacción esperada. Ella seguía estática en su lugar, sorprendida por ver a su amigo de nuevo. Tardó en contestar el gesto, pero el que lo rodeara por el cuello fue suficiente para que él sonriera complacido.

-Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Mis estrellas escucharon mi deseo –Respondió Liane contenta –Es bueno verte de nuevo, espero hablar contigo en otra ocasión.

-¿Estás ocupada?

-Tengo trabajo –Dijo ella soltando a Sateriajis y entrando a la cantina donde trabajaba.

Desde la llegada del ahora Duque Venomania cosas extrañas empezaron a suceder, no solo con él llegó el resto de la Compañía de Asmodean junto con su líder, Gast Venom, sino también la repentina desaparición de tres jovencitas en una semana. Entre las desaparecidas estaban Lukana Octo, Mikuia Greonio y Gumina Glassred, todas conocidas de Liane.

Ellas y varias mujeres más empezaron a desaparecer en los siguientes dos años, cerca de la mitad de la población femenil de la región de Asmodean se esfumó para la noche que Liane cumplió los dieciséis años de edad. Entonces, pasó algo extraordinario.

En su casa, la que había sido de sus padres y ahora legalmente pertenecía a ella, porque antes vivía en uno de los cuartos de la cantina; cerca de las once de la noche, Liane se empezó a revolver entre las sábanas, sudaba frío y respiraba con dificultad. De un momento a otro Liane desapareció de su mente y ahora se encontraba en la colina que compartía con Sateriajis, frente a ella había una niña encapuchada con una máscara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, solo alcanzaba a ver sus labios rojos y algunos mechones verduscos que eran de su corta cabellera. Pestañeó con incredulidad, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida en la colina como en otras ocasiones, porque si lo había hecho. La niña caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella, Liane retrocedió un par de pasos, pero sintió que ya no podía retroceder más.

-Me llamo Meikai, Meikai Nushi y soy la estrella que concederá todos tus deseos –Habló convencida la niña mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Lily.

**-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. El primer tesoro

**Bueno pues, muchas gracias a los que me comentaron, son los mejores y gracias por querer a Lily XD. Este capítulo si está largo, quien sabe cuantas palabras, luego lo checho, pero me entretuve bastante. Espero no aburrirlos y tenerlos hasta el siguiente episodio.**

* * *

**2. El primer tesoro, escondido en la mansión de Venomania**

-¿Qué? –Lily no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en aquella niña.

-Así es, pero para que eso ocurra debo ponerte a prueba. –Dijo ella más seria –Deberás encontrar seis tesoros que están dispersos alrededor de todo Evillious. –Meikai hizo aparecer una niebla a su alrededor, la cual empezó a tomar diferentes formas. –Una espada, una copa, un espejo, una muñeca, unas tijeras y una cuchara. Si logras juntarlos entonces yo te obsequiaré esto. –Dijo extendiéndole un frasco que contenía varias luciérnagas de diferentes colores. –Este frasco te concederá cualquier deseo que pidas.

-¿Dónde debo comenzar a buscar?

-Si te dijera le quitaría lo divertido, pero como soy una buena estrella y me siento generosa esta noche, comienza a buscar en tu ciudad, encontrarás algo interesante seguramente.

Liane abrió los ojos al momento siguiente, de nuevo estaba en su cuarto, ya había amanecido y una nueva jornada de trabajo se presentaba. El día entero se preguntó si lo que había soñado fue real, tenía sus dudas acerca de ello, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, además, la niña había dicho que era una estrella y ella creía en las estrellas que conceden deseos.

La tarde siguiente a su cumpleaños fue de lo más agradable, la gente la felicitaba y se disculpaba por no haberla visitado el día anterior, pero Liane se contentaba con un abrazo o una sonrisa. Algo que si la sorprendió fue que Sateriajis le había regalado un caballo, muy bello por cierto, y no pudo negarse bajo la excusa de que no podría mantenerlo, Sateriajis fue muy claro, él se haría cargo del animal en su mansión, pero seguiría siendo de ella. Incluso la había invitado a cabalgar en la tarde, después de que ella terminara sus deberes en la cantina.

Su mente seguía en la noche con Meikai, varias veces su jefa tuvo que reprenderla por estar durmiendo en el trabajo, pero ya era de esperarse esa actitud soñadora de la muchachita rubia siempre ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Liane volvió a ver a Castiel Venom alrededor de las doce de la tarde. Ella no se veía muy bien, su rostro estaba golpeado y su ojo derecho lloraba sangre; un par de soldados de la Compañía la ayudaron a sentarse en la barra y luego se retiraron.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Liane preocupada por el estado de la comandante.

-Traté de cumplir mi promesa, pero mi hermano es tan testarudo que mandó a que me hicieran esto. –Castiel le sonrió con tristeza. –Al parecer tu padre hizo un muy excelente trabajo en el frente, Gast tiene controlado Toragay y la mitad de Levianta, no lo quiere soltar y tu madre se convirtió en la diversión favorita de los cerdos. Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada.

Liane no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por esa noticia, su pecho se oprimió tanto que sintió que su corazón dejaría de latir. Castiel estaba humillada, derrotada y ese estado tan lamentable que mostraba hizo imposible que Lily se enfadara con ella, así que la abrazó para compartir un poco el dolor.

Leslie, la jefa de Liane y encargada de la cantina, invitó a Castiel a refugiarse unos días en su casa. Gast Venom no dejaba ningún asunto sin terminar y le estaba claro a ella que lo de Castiel, su hermana, solo estaba empezando. Liane también quiso ayudarle, pero sería demasiado peligroso para ambas si el demonio de Asmodean llegaba a enterarse de que fue ella la persona a quien Castiel le prometió devolverle esas personas que tanta utilidad tenían para él.

Leslie y Liane acomodaron un espacio para que la comandante pudiera dormir. Castiel sonreía con ironía al darse cuenta de cómo es que se sentían sus víctimas cuando juraba cazarlos hasta la muerte.

Después de eso, Leslie le dio el resto del día a Liane y ella lo agradeció infinitamente, pues ya era casi hora de verse con Sateriajis. Pidió poder arreglarse en la casa de su jefa y después se marchó velozmente a la mansión de Venomania. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la vieja construcción un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, extrañamente el ambiente que rodeaba el lugar era muy diferente al que recordaba. Apestaba, no de manera desagradable, pero varios aromas atacaban la nariz de Lily, entre ellos pudo reconocer el olor del sudor y…

-Me alegro de que hayas venido. –Sateriajis la sorprendió por detrás -¿Nos vamos?

-Si. Oye, ¿no sientes que huele algo extraño? Cuando yo venía a molestarte siempre apestaba a incienso, pero ahora…

-Recuerda que usaron mi casa como un burdel, es difícil deshacerse de ciertos olores.

-Si, pero eso fue hace dos años, el aroma es más intenso ahora. –Sateriajis pasó de largo el comentario y la ayudó a montar su caballo.

-Hablaremos de eso luego, ¿te parece? –Sateriajis montó su caballo, un bello corcel blanco, y ambos cabalgaron hacia las colinas.

En el camino no hablaron mucho, no había nada que fuera realmente importante comentar que les haya pasado. Bueno, Liane no quería decir algo con respecto a Castiel porque seguramente eso afectaría a Sateriajis, si de por sí fue demasiado malo que él viera asesinado a su padre ¿cómo sería si se enterara que su tía huía de su propio hermano?

Le urgía un tema y pronto, a ella no le gustaba demasiado el silencio, contrario a Sateriajis que no decía más de lo necesario. De pronto él se detuvo y Liane lo imitó. El duque bajó del asiento de su caballo y con un ademán con la mano le indicó que lo esperara, después desapareció entre el follaje del bosque al que se internaron.

Venomania caminaba sin rumbo fijo aparentemente, pero en realidad sabía a donde se dirigía entre el espeso y oscuro bosque. Tardó media hora hasta que pudo regresar. Liane lo notó algo cansado y no dudó en ayudarlo a subir a su caballo nuevamente, pero también notó que de su mano derecha escurría un pequeño riachuelo de sangre.

-Tranquila, era algo necesario. –Lily no entendió, pero confió en las palabras de su amigo y volvieron. Apenas guardaron los animales en el establo, Sateriajis tomó de la mano a Liane y la obligó a verle a los ojos. –Liane, me encantaría que trabajes para mí.

-Tardaste bastante en reconsiderar la oferta. –Se burló ella y él atinó a sonreír. -¿Qué te hizo pensarlo?

-El miedo, han estado desapareciendo muchas mujeres y no quiero que tu desaparezcas, por eso, si estás conmigo podré cuidarte mejor –Explicó el duque con preocupación en su voz, pero los ojos de él le decían a Lily otra cosa. Un extraño brillo púrpura en aquellos orbes le hacía dudar.

Sin embargo, aceptó. Sateriajis, encantado, mandó a algunos de sus sirvientas a transportar algunas cosas de la casa de Liane a su mansión.

-¿Tendré que decirte amo?

-Si gustas, en realidad, ninguna de mis sirvientas me llama así. –Respondió divertido por la actitud de burla que su amiga había tomado al momento de formular la pregunta. –Me dicen Duque, pero tu puedes seguir llamándome como siempre lo has hecho, Lily.

-Bueno, pero empezaré a trabajar mañana, ¿te parece? Quiero despedirme de mis otras compañeras de la cantina.

-Como gustes, pero no regreses después de las ocho, te tengo una sorpresa.

Liane le sonrió a manera de despedida. Corrió a la casa de Leslie y anunció su renuncia, la jefa no pudo oponerse porque Lily le había servido muy bien desde que empezó a trabajar, incluso con su llegada el resto de las camareras habían logrado hacer que obtuviera mayores ingresos, por lo que lo menos que podía hacer era una pequeña fiesta de despedida.

Las camareras bebieron, comieron, bailaron, se emborracharon y quedaron rendidas en el suelo. Leslie y Liane fueron las únicas que se abstuvieron de beber, pero a la jefa le encantaba fumar y el humo de la pipa que mantenía en su boca la mareó de sobremanera. Lily se encargó de llevarlas a sus respectivas casas. Cuando dejó a Leslie en la suya, aprovechó para saludar a Castiel y regalarle un poco de pastel que habían preparado durante la fiesta.

Regresó a la mansión del duque cinco minutos antes de la hora que le había fijado. Cuando entró, los olores que la atacaron en la tarde volvieron a ella con mayor intensidad, pero eso no fue lo extraño. Liane notó que las mucamas no se encontraban en ningún lado, la casa parecía desolada y varios pequeños grititos hacían eco en las paredes desgastadas de aquella vieja mansión. Lily se asustó un poco, pero su misma curiosidad le hizo avanzar al lugar donde provenían los quejidos: el sótano.

-Me sorprende lo afortunada que eres.

-¿Meikai?

-En la biblioteca puedes encontrar cosas más interesantes que un aburrido sótano. –La voz de la niña estrella retumbó en sus oídos, pero Lily no atinaba a verla. Aún así, decidió hacerle caso y caminó a la planta alta, donde había una pequeña librería.

Liane recordó que hace mucho tiempo, en una de sus visitas a la mansión, el conde Venomania le había regalado una copia de la llave que daba acceso a la librería, pues el hombre había visto que a la pequeña le encantaba leer cuentos y novelas de caballeros. Lily siempre cargaba esa llave a modo de collar y se convirtió en su tesoro. La muchacha abrió la librería y se dispuso a buscar algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero Meikai le dijo que lo hiciera. Fue entonces que, revisando algunos documentos regados por la mesa empolvada (se notaba que la ni la Compañía ni Sateriajis tuvo la molestia de abrir el cuarto), encontró un par de notas de adquisición que le llamaron la atención. Una era de un espejo valuado en más de doce mil monedas de oro, algo exagerado para el gusto de la rubia muchacha, y otro era una espada valuada en tan solo cuarenta piezas de plata.

-La espada. –Murmuró Liane. –Pero, ¿será la que busco acaso? –Meditó. –Seguro que si, Meikai me dio la pista, así que debe ser esa.

-Es raro que conserves esa manía de hablar sola y más a tu edad. –Sateriajis la tomó por los hombros y eso claro que la espantó.

-Sateriajis, sabes que detesto que la gente me llegue por la espalda.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hice? –Se burló el duque.

-Eres un pesado, Venomania –Escupió Lily disimulando una sonrisa. –Bueno, ¿me dirás donde voy a dormir?

-Si, sobre eso –Sateriajis se rascó la cabeza apenado –Las habitaciones están llenas, creo que tendré que hacer un recuento de personal, pero por el momento ¿te molestaría si tienes que dormir en el sótano?

-Para nada, ya te he comentado que solía dormir en hoteles de un millar de estrellas. –Bromeó Lily mientras caminaba, al lado de Sateriajis, rumbo al sótano. Pero alguien llamando a la puerta hizo detener su marcha. –Yo voy.

-No es necesario, puedo ir yo mismo. –Trató de frenar su avance, pero Liane prácticamente ya estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Si voy a trabajar para ti, será mejor que haga un buen trabajo desde ahora, ¿no crees?

Liane abrió la puerta, detrás de ella esperaba una jovencita de más o menos la misma edad que ella, de cabellos rizados y rubios, con un vestido azul ceñido a la cintura. La damisela mantenía la mirada gacha y escondía las manos en su pecho.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra el duque Sateriajis? –Preguntó con una hermosa y melodiosa voz la mujer frente a ella.

-Si, pero, ¿puedo saber quien es usted? –Dijo Liane tratando de sonar educada y amable. La damisela no supo que responder, pero el duque lo hizo por ella.

-Es mi invitada. Liane, ya puedes retirarte, mañana en la mañana puedes empezar a trabajar realmente.

-Entonces, con su permiso. –Liane le dirigió una última mirada a Sateriajis y a la invitada del duque, pero lo que vio no le gustó en lo absoluto… aquella mujer… escondía un cuchillo en sus manos -¡Sateriajis, cuidado!

Lily embistió a la muchacha y la tiró, el duque se quedó petrificado por la acción de su amiga, pero pronto comprendió el porque. Liane y la misteriosa mujer peleaban en el suelo por el control del cuchillo que sostenía la muchacha. Sateriajis fue a separarlas, a Liane la tomó de la mano y a la mujer del cabello para reprenderla, cual fue su sorpresa al dase cuenta de que en realidad lo que sostenía era una peluca y que "ella" resultó se un "él".

-Kachees Crim. –Murmuró el duque al reconocer a aquel hombre.

-Has tenido suerte, Sateriajis, si no te hubiera salvado otra de tus encantadas ya estarías en el infierno. –Bufó Kachees mirando con rencor a Sateriajis. –Te haré pagar por haberme arrebatado a mi esposa.

-Sateriajis, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué está hablando el señor? –Lily se encontraba confundida, pero alerta.

El hombre disfrazado de mujer aprovechó que el duque aún tenía agarrada a Liane de la mano para atacar de nuevo, esta vez, ante los ojos de la muchacha, logró su objetivo: Sateriajis Venomania había sido atravesado en su pecho por una daga. Lily abrió los ojos de par en par, su amigo ahora se encontraba de rodillas tratando de detener la hemorragia, pero para colmo de males, al separar el arma de su cuerpo, ambos notaron que de la hoja escurría un líquido azulino que reconocieron al instante como veneno.

Kachees Crim separó bruscamente a Liane del duque y tomó a este por el cuello. –Ahora me dirás dónde está ella. –Sateriajis le miró con una sonrisa burlesca y eso irritó más al muchacho.

-Esta maldición la tengo en mis manos, no despertaran de aquel pacto y si no me crees, anda, ve y pregunta a cualquier mujer que aquí estuvo. –Cantó él en respuesta mirando a Liane.

-Desgraciado, ¡¿Dónde la escondes?! –Exigió saber y el duque solo se limitaba a entonar una melodía con el aliento que conservaba.

Kachees iba a golpearlo para mandarlo directamente a conocer al demonio, pero varios gritos de mujeres y golpes que provenían de la puerta que daba acceso al sótano lo detuvieron. Ni tardo ni perezoso, Crim corrió hacia la puerta, empujando a Liane en el trayecto. Pero a ella no le importó, ahora solo quería ayudar a su amigo mal herido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Era más que obvia la respuesta, él no se encontraba bien, pero lo había hecho con intenciones de hacerlo sonreír al menos.

-Me siento como una hoja de papel, liviano y como si en cualquier momento me fuera a volar. –Respondió Sateriajis mirándola con dulzura. –Liane, las estrellas no pudieron conceder mi deseo, tuve que buscar otros medios para enamorar a Gumina.

-No encontraste la estrella indicada. –Liane acariciaba los largos y lacios cabellos del duque, intentando no dejar escurrir lágrimas, mientras que él acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha rubia. –Créeme que si pudiera… yo… te daría la estrella que cumplirá mi deseo… ¡de veras que si!

-No llores, Lily, esto me lo busqué yo mismo. –Consoló limpiando una gota cayendo por la mejilla de ella. –Al menos tú no caíste en mi encantamiento, eso es bueno, siempre fuiste buena conmigo y no quería…

El estruendo que produjo la puerta del sótano al abrirse provocó que Sateriajis dejara de hablar y abriera los ojos con dolor. Liane y Kachees vieron como una cantidad horrorosa de mujeres salieron corriendo a las puertas de la mansión buscando libertad. El hombre buscó con la mirada, y evitando se aplastado por las damiselas, a su esposa hasta hallarla y huir con ella de aquel podrido lugar. En efecto, empezaba a oler a podrido o algo más o menos similar desde el sótano.

Algo le decía a Liane que saliera, otro algo la decía que entrara al sótano a ver por qué esas muchachas habían salido de ahí y otro algo le gritaba ayudar a Sateriajis. Haría las tres de todas formas, fue lo que pensó.

Apoyó al duque contra uno de los pilares de la construcción y logró evitar que la hemorragia siguiera. Se le hizo curioso que el paño con el que limpió un poco la sangre que terminaba por escurrir fuera de color violácea en lugar de roja. Después, caminó de prisa hacia el interior del sótano; conforme avanzaba el olor aumentaba, ahora se parecía más a un aroma de pescado.

Liane se sorprendió mucho cuando notó que el lugar a donde había ingresado se trataba de un enorme dormitorio. Cuando ella jugaba a las escondidas con Sateriajis no recordaba que el sitio fuera tan enorme; alrededor de seis literas acomodadas en dos filas, a los costados de la habitación, y una gran cama matrimonial en el centro conformaban el amueblado, había sábanas de seda regadas por todo el lugar y sobre estas varios pétalos de rosas.

Sateriajis gritó de dolor, pero no de dolor físico, sino más bien fue un desgarrador dolor emocional. Lily dejó de mirar el lugar y salió corriendo hacia donde su amigo. El duque se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, con la mano extendida a las puertas de la mansión y la mirada perdida entre ellas. Se estaba ahogando con la sangre purpura que salía de su boca y el llanto de su alma. Liane trató de calmarlo, de volverlo a incorporar y buscar la manera de salvarle la vida.

-Nunca pude decirle… lo mucho que la amo… Liane. –Sateriajis siguió llorando y con una mano aferrada a la cintura de la muchacha. –Perdóname… dile a ella que yo… lo siento. –Y Sateriajis murió sin que Lily pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

La chica lloró, perdió a su amigo y todo por su curiosidad. Si tan solo hubiera evitado ver el sótano y contemplar lo que ahí había, hubiera podido socorrer a Sateriajis, llevarlo donde Leslie para que ella lo tratara y así salvarle la vida. Pero no, ahora sostenía el cadáver de su mejor amigo, de quien la ayudó y estuvo a su lado en los momentos que más necesitaba, como cuando sus padres fueron secuestrados por la Compañía de Asmodean. Liane lloró y lloró hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas que derramar.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Se preguntó quien sería ¿La servidumbre acaso? No, no podían ser ellas porque ellas también escaparon con el resto de las mujeres. Volteó la mirada sobre su hombro y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una capa atravesando tranquilamente las puertas de la mansión. Cuando devolvió la vista al frente, el cuerpo de Sateriajis desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba una fina espada de mango morado. La hoja tenía inscrita la palabra "Luxury".


	3. La espada Venom

**Gracias por sus comentarios, siete en total muchas gracias! espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Espero que siga así, no quiero aburrirlos jeje Como sea, si ven que algo estuvo mal, errores de horrografía o incoherencias háganmelo saber por favor. Sin más, el capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Leslie-chan, porque su OC hace última aparición aquí je.**

**3. La espada Venom**

Liane no sabía que hacer ahora, tantas emociones en un día y tantas cosas que no se pudo explicar. Primero, ¿por qué habían tantas mujeres escondidas en el sótano?, segundo, ¿quién era Kachees Krim y por qué dijo que Sateriajis había secuestrado a su esposa?, tercero, ¿qué quiso decir Sateriajis cuando se refirió a "encantarla a ella"?, cuarto, ¿Por qué desapareció el cuerpo de Sateriajis y apareció en su lugar el primer tesoro?

-Meikai… -La estrella posiblemente le daría las respuestas, fue lo que pensó.

Lily salió corriendo de la mansión de Venomania, debía notificarle a Leslie y Castiel lo ocurrido. A su jefa porque tal vez ella sabría responderle la duda que tenía sobre Kachees Krim y a Castiel porque era su responsabilidad decirle que Sateriajis murió. Menos mal la cantina se encontraba a tan solo dos calles de la mansión, por lo que no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar.

No había camareras. Leslie la notó extrañada, Liane sudaba, tenía la respiración agitada, sus ropas estaban salpicadas de morado y sostenía una espada de plata con la mano derecha. Castiel, en tanto, miró sorprendida el arma y prácticamente se la arrebató a Liane apenas se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde obtuviste esto? –Castiel miraba insistente a Lily.

-Sa-Sateriajis murió. –Fue lo que alcanzó a responder, recordando el suceso volvió a derramar lágrimas, pero en menor cantidad aunque el dolor fuese el mismo. –Un tal Kachees Crim… lo asesinó con una daga envenenada.

Leslie fue a abrazar a Liane, Castiel se dejó caer en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se abrazaba a la espada que sostenía con ambos brazos. Las tres lloraron y el momento fue interrumpido por la clientela que entraba a buscar un trago.

-Menos mal ese bastardo murió, no puedo creer que nos haya obligado a hacer esas obscenidades. –La muchachita rubia reconoció al instante aquella voz áspera y ácida y sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo.

-No creo que nos haya obligado, más bien nos embrujó para que lo hiciéramos por voluntad propia. –Escuchó a alguien más, igualmente la reconoció, pero esta voz era indiferente ante lo sucedido.

-Es lo mismo, embrujadas o no, no hay forma de borrar esas sensaciones. –Una tercera que igual fue fácil de reconocer, entonces Liane sintió que ella posó una mano en su hombro. –Incluso Lily debe sentirse así, ¿no es verdad amiga?

-Creo que ella fue la más afectada, después de todo siempre fueron muy cercanos.

-Tal vez demasiado, pero lo que me sorprende es que no la hayamos visto en el sótano por dos años.

-Seguramente la tenía a parte para su mejor deleite, Mikulia, Lukana, o a lo mejor quiso guardar a la mejor ramera para el final. –Liane no toleró que la llamara de esa forma y menos la persona de la cual su amigo estaba enamorado.

-¡Cierra la estúpida boca, Gumina! –Exclamó tras abofetear a la aristócrata.

-¡Lily! –Nadie dentro de la habitación esperaba tal acción por parte de la muchachita rubia, mucho menos Gumina, quien tantas veces se mofó de ella como del duque.

-¡No puedo creer cómo es que Sateriajis se enamoró de alguien como tú! –Exclamó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, se notaba a leguas que tú eras la enamorada de ese depravado. –Puntualizó Gumina a modo de defensa y mirándola con resentimiento. -¡Si tu no te hubieras puesto en mi camino, Sateriajis hubiera sido solo mío!

Liane no supo que responder ante eso. Castiel, para evitar la pelea, se interpuso entre ambas féminas; todas respetaban la autoridad de la comandante a pesar de que estuviera siendo perseguida por la propia Compañía. Leslie parecía la única en comprender todo lo que ocurría a la completa perfección, así que invitó a todas a tomar un trago para explicar las dudas que seguramente tenían rondando por sus cabezas.

-Está más que claro que Sateriajis fue quien raptó a todas esas mujeres, independientemente lo que hizo fuera con la ayuda de magia o no, es un crimen. –Dijo Leslie y Castiel bajó la mirada.

-Un crimen que fue pagado con la pena máxima. –Susurró la comandante con tristeza. –No creí que mi sobrino llegara al extremo de usar esta espada maldita.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Castiel? –Preguntó Liane un poco más confundida de lo que estaba. -¿Qué tiene que ver esa espada con lo que le pasó a Sateriajis?

Castiel suspiró y todos la miraron expectantes, salvo Leslie porque lo disimulaba bien.

-Esta espada, seguro que viste la inscripción que tiene, ¿no, Lily? Pues verán, Luxury significa Lujuria en latín.

-Sigo sin entender. –Comentó Gumina recargando su rostro en la barra de forma perezosa.

-Mi familia a usado este objeto como una ventaja para crear relaciones y compromisos a conveniencia, es decir, alberga una magia tan poderosa que puede cambiar los sentimientos de la gente. –Decía mientras observaba la hoja de plata. –Solo la primera hija de cada familia de Venom tenía el "privilegio" de portar esta espada. –Susurró con melancolía. –Con un corte, un simple roce en la mano bastaba para encantar a los hombres; pero como Sateriajis usó la espada en si mismo tuvo el efecto opuesto.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué ella no cayó bajo el hechizo, si siempre estaban en contacto físico? Liane entendió esa pequeña felicidad en Sateriajis, nunca fue su intención encantarla, seguramente él decidía a quien encantar y a quien no.

-Pues si que cayó bajo ese afeminado. –Soltó ácidamente Gumina, pero Lukana pudo notar algo su tristeza muy oculta en el matiz de su voz.

-Yo también lamento su pérdida, Gumina. –Mikulia también adivinó como se sentía la aristócrata. Esta no hizo más que dar un respingo y se fue, Lukana y Mikuia la siguieron después de dar sus respectivas condolencias a Castiel.

-También me voy, tengo que arreglar cuentas con ese Kachees Crim. –Castiel iba a salir, pero Leslie la detuvo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que si te ven ahí afuera los de la compañía, morirás y de nada habrá servido que hayas salido a buscar a Crim. –Más la comandante rió ante la advertencia.

-No mientras me sigan teniendo miedo y, con esto en mis manos… –Refiriéndose a la espada. –Nada malo me pasará.

Y lo cierto es que nada malo le pasó, Castiel volvió a las tres horas después con un rostro bastante satisfecho; tres hombres de la Compañía cargaban con otras tres personas, hombres para ser más específico, y los tendió sobre el suelo frente a Liane. Estos se encontraban atados de manos y vendados por los ojos suplicando piedad.

La chica más o menos sabía que es lo que pretendía hacer Castiel. La comandante quería que ella identificara al asesino de su sobrino y hacerle pagar con la misma moneda. Entre las tres personas que los hombre de la Compañía trajeron se encontraba el verdadero Kachees Crim, a los otros dos no los había visto nunca en el pueblo. Liane no quería ser la culpable de la muerte de una persona, aunque esta haya asesinado a su amigo en primer lugar no tenía el valor de quitarle la vida a alguien aunque fuera de manera indirecta, porque estaba claro que Castiel le daría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Bueno, ya que no quieres cooperar, supongo que tendré que acabar con los tres y problema resuelto. –La comandante alzó la espada de Venomania pretendiendo atravesar la espalda de su primera víctima, pero antes de que algo pasada una pantalla de humo las envolvió después de escuchar una explosión cerca de ellas -¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Luego la puerta de entrada se abrió estridentemente y varios hombres ingresaron a la cantina. Eran otros miembros de la Compañía de Asmodean, de eso se dio cuenta en cuanto el humo se dispersó, pero no eran miembros cualquiera, eran los soldados de mayor confianza de Gast; Castiel los reconoció por la capa morada que cubría su cuerpo y, aparte de eso, una cinta roja atada al brazo derecho.

-¡Castiel Venom, hemos venido por ti! –Gritó el que parecía ser el líder de aquel pequeño escuadrón, de cabello rojizo y atado en una cola baja; llevaba colgando en su espalda una alabarda.

La comandante no hizo más que sonreír ante tal amenaza. –Liane, quiero decirte que fue un gusto haberte conocido, me hubiera encantado cuidar de ti cuando eras más pequeña, pero ese trabajo no me correspondía.

Castiel hizo un ademan a sus hombres para que se retirara, los cuales obedecieron escapando rápidamente por la parte de atrás, sin embargo, la capitana Teto Cetera, que era como se llamaba, mandó a los suyos para ir tras ellos.

-Lily, huye con estos Kachees y avísale a Leslie que no llegaré a cenar, pero que no se preocupe, cerraré la cantina antes de irme.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Castiel. –Dijo Teto apretando su alabarda y colocándose en pose de combate. -¿Debería decirte traidora? Tu hermano fue muy específico: Tráiganme su cabeza.

-Pues entonces sabrás el motivo por el cual me llaman "La luna roja de Asmodean". –Castiel en ningún momento borró la sonrisa de su rostro; aquellos orbes escarlata situados en su bello rostro brillaron brevemente y relamió sus labios. –Antes, quiero despedirme de quien me hubiera gustado considerar como mi hija. –Teto chasqueó la lengua, pero relajó la guardia un rato para concederle su deseo.

Liane fue rápido a abrazar a la comandante, ella le susurró lindas palabras al oído de ella, después le dio un medallón que solo era para los ojos de la muchacha rubia. Teto miraba impaciente, de no ser por que anteriormente fue una guardaespaldas de la reina Marlon y se guiaba por un código de honor, ya hubiera asesinado a su objetivo. Castiel escondió en los ropajes de Lily un medallón y después le dijo: -Algo me dice que viajarás muy lejos, esto que te doy te protegerá de bandidos y ladrones en tu camino. Suerte. –Después besó su mejilla y devolvió la cara a su contrincante.

Liane liberó a los acusados del asesinato de Sateriajis y salió junto con ellos del lugar. Liane le dedicó una última mirada a Castiel antes de salir por la puerta de atrás. Dos hombres corrieron, pero Kachees Crim se quedó al lado de Lily, con la mirada gacha y esperando decir algo.

-¿Por qué no me entregaste? Se que Sateriajis era tu amigo y lo maté frente a tus ojos, hubiera sido justo que dejaras que me mataran.

-Porque nadie merece la muerte como castigo o venganza, independientemente de qué hicimos, algún día saldaremos cuentas con quien corresponda. –Fue la respuesta de Liane.

Kachees se disculpó y se fue. Lily se quedó en la puerta de la salida de de la cantina, desde ahí oía claramente los gritos de batalla y el sonido del metal chocando. Quería ayudar, quería evitar que lastimaran a Castiel, pero nada podía hacer. Se mantuvo en ese lugar hasta que los sonidos cesaron y, rogando porque nadie muriera, después se fue de ahí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del capítulo tres-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	4. La capitana, la comandante

**Bueno pues, lamento la tardanza jeje, si, unos días de retraso huy que falta jajaja. Como sea, gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, los amo muchachos. Ahora viene el capítulo cuatro que espero sea de su agrado hmm. Ya saben, si en algo me equivoqué o algo no cuadra no duden en notificarlo.**

* * *

**4. La capitana, la comandante y una carreta a Belzenia.**

Liane llegó llorando a su casa. No quería saber nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera esperaba que alguien la llegara a consolar pues ya no había nadie. Primero sus padres, luego Sateriajis y tal vez Castiel… aquellos que se preocuparon por ella, y ahora dudaba de sus demás amigas, Mikulia, Lukana y Gu…

-Estoy sola, otra vez. –Dijo y se quedó dormida.

A los pocos minutos de eso, Liane volvía a soñar con la colina que visitaba con Sateriajis y donde había pasado algunas noches por simple gusto. Creía que Meikai aparecería en cualquier momento, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada y ahora se veía a ella misma, con la tierna edad de 12 años, y a Sateriajis; Liane estaba recargada en el pecho del hijo del conde con las piernas extendidas y dándole nombre a las estrellas. Sateriajis reía con los disparates que su tierna amiga soltaba de su boca.

-Fue un buen chico, en su tiempo. –Meikai la tomó del hombro y el recuerdo se desvaneció. –Encontraste el primer tesoro, eso basta, y la reacción que tuviste cuando abofeteaste a esa chica Gumina me encantó. –La niña estrella sonrió.

-Si junto los otros tesoros, ¿me lo devolverás? –Dijo a modo de súplica la muchacha.

-Encuéntralos primero y entonces pide todo lo que quieras. –Fue la respuesta de Meikai. Liane asintió y preguntó donde se encontraba el otro objeto que necesitaba. –Si te lo dijera perdería todo chiste, solo te diré que Gast dará mañana un anuncio importante a toda la ciudad, asiste y encontrarás una pista. –Dijo y desapareció.

Liane despertó y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación, ya había amanecido y sus fuerzas estaban renovadas. Se mantuvo en cama por otra media hora, mirando el techo y a veces se asomaba por la ventana que tenía su habitación a ver que hacía la gente; se le hizo algo curioso que las calles estuviera vacías a esa hora, ni siquiera la vendedora de pan puso su pequeño puesto como de costumbre. Lily miró todo con algo de extrañeza al principio, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo recordar lo que Meikai le dijo antes de que se despertara.

No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no quería ver la cabeza de Castiel exhibida frente a todos, sería demasiado para ella que su "segunda madre" fuera humillada aún después de su muerte. Pero tampoco podía confirmar eso, la comandante no era temida por nada y el ser la hermana de Gast Venom solo le daba un _bonus extra_ a su reputación.

Pero bueno, dejando eso fuera de su cabeza, y confiando en la estrella a la cual le pidió que cuidara de la vida de la comandante, se marchó rumbo a la plaza de la ciudad para escuchar el discurso del dirigente de la Compañía de Asmodean.

Sintió algo recorrerle la espalda cuando también recordó que la estrella de Castiel no brilló esa noche.

Todos estaban en la plaza, Leslie, sus compañeras de trabajo, Lukana, Mikulia, Gumina, la panadera que no vio cuando despertó, Kachees, la que parecía ser su esposa y el resto de las mujeres desaparecidas junto a sus familias. Gast se encontraba dentro del pequeño kiosco y dando la cara a la gente, mantenía los brazos extendidos tratando de calmar los abucheos y murmullos en contra de su persona, incluso algunos de la Compañía estaban en contra del dirigente, pero se quejaban de forma discreta.

-¡Escuchen, no hay necesidad de escandalizarnos todos! –Gritó el dirigente.

Para Liane esa fue la primera vez que lo vio. Era muy parecido a Castiel ciertamente, su cabello largo y atado en una cola alta, sus finas facciones, aquel bello rostro como el de su hermana, lo único diferente y que pudo notar fueron sus ojos azules; Castiel los tenía rojos. Sin embargo, debía concentrarse.

-¡Tengo buenas noticias, el Rey morado a muerto! –Los barullos callaron a causa de la sorpresa que causó tal noticia. –Nuestra reina, la Dama de rosa ha tomado el mando del ejército imperial… ¡La independencia de Asmodean está muy cerca!

Los gritos inundaron la plaza inmediatamente tras eso, pero Gast se encargó de callarlos con una actitud mas seria.

-Pero también es mi deber darles una terrible noticia. –Agregó. Entonces Teto Cetera, la capitana, hizo acto de aparición al lado del dirigente, su rostro estaba bastante maltratado, cortado y golpeado. –Hemos sido atacados desde adentro, mi hermana menor, la comandante Castiel Venom fue asesinada.

Liane cubrió su boca con una de sus manos tratando de reprimir un chillido.

-Ella y mi capitana fueron atacados por otros soldados de mi propia Compañía, pero tengo razones para creer que fueron espías traídos desde Belzenia para acabar conmigo. Es obvio que la Dama de rosa, nuestra reina, me tiene miedo.

Liane no quiso seguir escuchando tales mentiras ¡Fue él quien envió a asesinar a su propia sangre, a su hermana! Lily limpió rápido sus lágrimas, contrario a la reacción de otras personas que suspiraron aliviadas la muerte de una tirana.

-Malagradecidos. –Murmuró ella acariciando las piñas que había recibido de regalo.

-¡Por eso enviaré tropas a Belzenia para que se de cuenta del poder que yo, Gast Venom, el Demonio de Asmodean, poseo! –Pareciera que nuevamente todos creían en la palabra de aquel ruin dirigente.

Lily salió corriendo de ahí no aguantando las ovaciones y algunas porras dirigidas a aquella persona. Se escondió en un callejón para poder llorar a gusto, pero más que tristeza, lo que sentía era ira sumamente contenida. Entonces, recordando las últimas palabras que Castiel le dirigió, buscó entre su vestido aquel medallón que le había obsequiado.

No era más que una medalla con base de oro y una gran gema morada sobre ésta, casi cubriéndola en su totalidad, dejando a la vista únicamente los bordes de aquel metal precioso; estaba finamente tallado de tal manera que toda la gema fuese lisa y, si concentraba la vista en el centro de aquella joya, podía ver inscrita a través de ella las palabras "Compañía por la Libertad de Asmodean" y debajo de estas el título de "Comandante".

-Te protegerá… -Repitió Lily pasando la mano por aquel regalo de manera suave. –Tienes razón, con esto en mis manos nadie querrá acercárseme. –Sonrió de medio lado y después dirigió su mirada a uno de las paredes del callejón.

"La gran Gourmet, nuestra señora Vanika Conchita dará una fiesta en su palacio de piedra en donde se hará un concurso que tendrá la finalidad de encontrar al mejor chef de todo Evillious. El ganador, además de recibir la módica suma de diez mil piezas de oro, tendrá el honor de trabajar para nuestra señora"

Debajo del letrero estaba el nombre del lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso. –Belzenia.

Suspiró, quitó el poco polvo que se había pegado a su vestido amarillo y salió caminando tranquilamente del lugar con destino a su casa para así acomodar sus cosas, sería un largo, largo viaje. Curiosamente, mientras ella daba vuelta en una de las esquinas de la ciudad, chocó accidentalmente contra alguien, más específico, la capitana Teto Cetera.

-Disculpe, no vi por donde iba. –Fue lo primero que dijo la capitana del cabello pelirrojo, en esta ocasión lo llevaba arreglado en un par de taladros a los lados de su cabeza, cosa que la hacían ver muy infantil.

-No hay problema. –Respondió Liane tratando de evitar que la reconociera, sin embargo esto no paso.

-Tu… -La muchacha rubia no esperó a que la atraparan por lo cual salió huyendo de ahí. -¡Hey, espera!

La capitana Teto la siguió en su carrera, Lily la tenía muy cerca, bueno, era de esperarse de una militar. En un momento, Cetera logró atraparla de una muñeca y arrinconarla contra la pared; Liane temblaba de miedo a que aquella mujer le hiciera lo mismo que a Castiel. Pero fue curioso lo que pasó. Un pequeño deja-vu.

-Discúlpame. –Susurró la capitana bajando la mirada. –Yo la verdad no maté a Castiel. –Liane la miró confundida y en su mirada exigía saber una explicación. –Verás… yo… cuando estábamos luchando, ella… lo siento tanto, realmente era una buena amiga mía hace un tiempo, pero su traición hacia su hermano era algo a lo que me veía obligada a corregir. –Dijo con la voz un poco cortada.

-Gast es un mentiroso. –Ante eso, Teto figuró una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Ella sabía que si no la mataba sería mi cabeza la que rodaría, así que se le hizo fácil suicidarse para salvarme… esa tonta. –Liberó a Liane de su agarre y la miró a los ojos. –Ella me pidió que te escolte a Belzenia como su sucesor, curiosamente el dirigente Gast lo sabe y lo acepta. –Teto volvió a torcer su rostro en una sonrisa, mas la muchacha frente a ella no dejaba de mostrar asombro por la revelación que le había dado. –Partiremos mañana a primera hora, espero que no de una mala impresión, comandante. –Dicho esto se fue.

Liane hizo caso a Teto, también partió a su casa y durmió hecha un mar de lágrimas. –Malagradecidos. –Volvió a murmurar.

Esa noche soñó que Castiel le acariciaba el cabello; Lily tenía solo diez años y la comandante usaba un vestido que recordaba era de su madre, pero igual se veía hermoso en ella.

Meikai no la visitó, pero gracias a ello Liane pudo pasar más tiempo con el espíritu de Castiel, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Amaneció, Lily estaba un poco mejor de ánimos así que guardó lo último que le faltaba en un pequeño bolso y salió. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Teto la estaba esperando afuera de su casa, ésta la miraba fijamente y sostenía un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

-Cámbiate, a Gast no le gusta que alguien no porte el uniforme. –Fue lo que dijo y la devolvió a la casa de un empujón.

Liane se quedó un poco confundida por eso, pero su ágil mente le dijo que el dichoso uniforme se encontraba dentro del paquete. Éste consistía únicamente en una capa morada que le cubría todo el cuerpo, con el cuello bordado con hilos de oro y las mangas bordadas con detalles lilas. Lily recordó entonces que Teto le había llamado "comandante" el día anterior, así que dedujo que debía colocarse el broche en alguna parte; optó por colocárselo en el hombro derecho. No dejó de lado sus adornos para el cabello y después salió.

-¡Todos saluden a la nueva comandante, Liane Venom!

**-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO-.-.-.-.-**


	5. La ciudad de los manjares

**Hola pues, vengo a traerles conti. Lamento bastante mi ausencia, el bachillerato me absorbe T.T Pero bueno, espero no vuelva a ocurrir jejeje Como sea. Sari-chan aquí apareces tu, lamento no haber captado todo tu sexy ser en tu personaje, discúlpame por eso (XD ?)**

* * *

**5. La ciudad de los manjares.**

Habían pasado dos días desde su nombramiento de comandante, Liane no esperaba que le agregaran el apellido "Venom" a su nombre, pero como sucesora de Castiel entonces debía aceptarlo.

Ella junto con la capitana Teto Cetera y otros cinco miembros de la Compañía subieron a una carreta con dirección a la región de Belzenia. Según lo que había comentado Teto, su misión era encontrar a la supuesta espía que había asesinado a Castiel y acabar con ella, pero claro que esto era una fachada y no más que una excusa por parte de Gast para hacerse de las riquezas que ofrecía la segunda región más rica de Evillious.

Teto no hablaba, de hecho, ninguno de los que la acompañaban hablaba demasiado y eso le comenzaba a incomodar un poco, bueno, le incomodaba bastante hasta el punto de querer jalarse el cabello para dar un grito que rompiera el horrible silencio que estaba alrededor de ellos. La capitana notó eso, pero solo bufó y le extendió algo de pan a la muchachita rubia para que mantuviera su boca ocupada en otra cosa.

-Ya casi llegamos, no desesperes. –Dijo y se acomodó para dormir.

Los demás miembros de la Compañía hicieron lo mismo, a Liane no le quedó de otra mas que imitarlos, estaba cansada de no hacer nada, pero igualmente cansada.

Era de noche todavía cuando sintió que algo le aplastaba una mejilla, y con pereza empezó a despertar. Quien la obligó a abrir los ojos fue Cetera, no la miraba con buenos ojos, pero tampoco decía nada para confirmarlo. Lily alejó el sueño de ella con un largo bostezo, después acomodó un poco su capa y ató bien la Espada Venom a su cintura.

-No te duermas niña. –Dijo Teto y le dio la espalda. –Los demás ya se movilizaron, tenemos que terminar rápido el trabajo, contamos con dos días para infiltrarnos en la ciudad y hacer planos y mapas para entregárselos a Gast.

-Así que planea tomar la capital. –Analizó rápidamente ella.

-Y abastecerse, hay rumores de que la Dama de rosa ha estado contratando diferentes organizaciones terroristas para acabar con la Compañía, debemos ser precavidos.

Liane y Teto caminaron por unas alcantarillas y descansaron en un callejón hasta el amanecer. Teto le dijo a Liane que debían ocultar sus uniformes en algún lado o habría un gran alboroto; la Compañía de Asmodean no era deseada en ningún sitio.

Separarse, esa fue la sugerencia de Lily, pero Teto se opuso rotundamente alegando que ella era responsable, por el momento, de cuidarla; así que ahora se encontraban ambas caminando por uno de los grandes mercados de Belzenia, disfrutando del olor a especias y frutas que emanaba de los pequeños, pero bien surtidos, puestos.

Caminando un poco más alejada de Teto, pero no tanto, logró divisar que el puesto de enfrente estaba a punto de ser asaltado por una niña no mayor a los siete años, de cabello castaño y rizado, ella estaba haraposa y sucia, en cierta forma no la culpaba, pero eso no fue lo que pensó el dueño del puesto de frutas, un hombre superior a los 30 años, corpulento y con un cuchillo en su gran y peludo brazo izquierdo.

-¿Con que robando, eh? –El sujeto tomó el pequeño brazo de la niña con fuerza a lo que la pequeñín hizo una mueca de dolor. -¿Acaso no sabes el castigo por hurto? –El hombre alzó su brazo con el que tenía el arma blanca; estaba muy clara la acción que planeaba realizar aquel cruel hombre.

Liane no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, por lo que de manera rápida desenvainó la Espada Venom de su cintura e impidió que la mano le fuera separada del cuerpo a la niña. El frutero quedó impresionado por la reacción de la muchacha, pero no se detuvo a preguntar de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!

-¡Soy Liane Venom, la comandante de la Compañía de Asmodean y le ordeno que se calle! –Gritó lo primero que le vino a la mente para poder de alguna manera ayudar a la niña, sin embargo a Teto no le gustó eso, de hecho, a ninguno de los que la rodeaban le gustó.

A pesar de esto, el hombre comenzó a reír como loco.

-¿De verdad vas a creer que yo voy a creer semejante tontería? ¡Eres una idiota! –Algunas gentes de su alrededor le acompañaron en su burla y otras tantas regresaban a lo suyo con pena ajena. –Pero bueno, por haberme levantado el ánimo dejaré que tú y la mocosan se vallan.

Liane bufó molesta; le iba a mostrar el medallón para confirmarle que lo que decía era verdad, mas Teto se lo impidió tomando a ella y al niño y llevándose a ambos dentro de un callejón.

Cetera la miró fulminante y le reprendió por casi haber comprometido la misión, ignorando casi completamente a la niña que tenía al lado. Liane bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, a lo que Teto suspiró.

-Escucha, Castiel me salvó de una porque sabía que yo cuidaría de ti, si tienes un poco de respeto a su sacrificio entonces no te metas en problemas. –Se volvió hacia la niña y le extendió una bolsa de tela. –Aquí hay 20 monedas de plata y serán tuyas si prometes no decir nada de lo que oíste.

-¿Son de la compañía? –Preguntó la pequeña. Teto le indicó con la mirada que no preguntara de más. –Lo prometo –Respondió con temor. Tomó la bolsa y estaba por irse del callejón, pero unos hombres le taparon el paso.

-Comandante… espías… la guardia de Belzenia atrapó a uno de nosotros… nos vienen siguiendo. –Dijo uno con la respiración agitada, notoriamente cansado.

-¡¿Y los trajiste a tu comandante?! –Teto le golpeó con su alabarda, la cual había mantenido escondida de manera muy discreta entre su falda roja. –Imbécil.

Oyeron pasos apresurados y gritos no muy lejos de donde estaban. La capitana pensó rápido y tomó la mano de la niña castaña. -¿Tu casa queda cerca? –Ella asintió. –Llévanos y te recompensaré con 20 monedas de oro.

La comandante asomó la mirada para ver por donde iban los guardias que iban tras su búsqueda, algo alarmada tras verlos, apresuró a todos a marcharse.

Ciertamente la casa de la pequeña estaba cerca, apenas tuvieron que correr dos calles de donde se encontraban para estar a salvo. Su casa era de madera, bastante pobre en comparación de las edificaciones aledañas construidas con piedra y una que otra pieza de mármol; tenía una sola ventana y no contaba con puerta, solo una tela cayendo y moviéndose graciosamente por el viento en la parte superior del marco de la puerta daba acceso al interior. La niña pidió que se quedaran afuera unos instantes, pero Cetera no hizo caso y se adentró al lugar.

-¡Hermano, tenemos visitas! –Gritó felizmente la menor, olvidando completamente el por qué del asunto de sus "visitas".

-Ya voy, Sari. –Oyeron escuchar desde otra sala y poco después un muchacho joven, de unos 16 años, de cabello castaño y corto y unos lentes adornando su rostro, fue a recibirlos. -¿Se les ofrece algo? –Preguntó cordialmente.

-Posada, solo esta noche –Respondió rápida y secamente la capitana. –Lamentamos las molestias, pero al parecer nuestra reservación en el hotel fue cancelada y…

-¡Kinky mira lo que me regalaron los señores! –Gritó la niña que respondía al nombre de Sari al momento que le mostraba el interior de la bolsa con la monedas de oro. –¡Corrimos de unos soldados y la mujer rubia me cargó en su espalda! Fue muy divertido.

-Con que eso pasó, ¿eh? –El hermano de Sari, Kinky, miró de nueva cuenta a la capitana, pero esta vez con algo de burla y diciendo con sus ojos "se te cayó el teatro". Kinky se acomodó los lentes y después habló: -¿Por qué no mejor nos sentamos a tomar una taza de té y platicamos sobre su visita?, sin mentiras por favor.

Teto lo miró molesta, más Liane no pudo ahogar una pequeña risa ante la cara de fastidio que ponía su guardaespaldas; era la primera vez que la veía un gesto algo cómico formarse en las facciones de ella.

Kinky los llevó a su habitación y les sirvió cuatro tazas de té, una para cada uno. Sari quiso estar con ellos, pero su hermano mayor se lo impidió alegando que sería mejor que ella cuidara de su hermana mas pequeña, Juna. Liane pidió una pausa antes del interrogatorio pues quería ver a la tal Juna; curiosamente, Kinky accedió a la petición ya que Liane no le provocaba desconfianza, no en la misma medida que lo hacían Teto y los otros de la Compañía.

-Gracias por permitirme verla. –Dijo humilde y simpáticamente ella mientras era escoltada al lugar; Cetera no se le separó.

-De nada, seguro te va a adorar. –Respondió él dirigiéndole una sonrisa amigable. Al llegar ahí, Kinky abrió la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña Juna y en cuanto Teto intentó seguir tras ella éste le denotó un gesto de que debía permanecer afuera a lo que Liane, al darse cuenta de eso, asintió intentando darle seguridad a Tete de que estaría bien sola.

-Vamos, solo es una niñita, tampoco me voy a escapar por la ventana. –Bromeó Liane para molestar a Teto y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Kinky la invitó a pasar de nuevo a su habitación y a retomar su anterior asiento, entonces comenzó el interrogatorio indirecto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad? –Preguntó el muchacho.

-Personas. –Respondió Teto solo para molestar y ver la reacción del chico, éste ni siquiera se inmutó. –Si te lo digo entonces tendría que matarte.

-Entonces son personas peligrosas.

-Algo por el estilo. –Comentó la capitana dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan en Belzenia?

-Algo que no podemos conseguir de las demás regiones. –Volvió a responder Cetera. El resto de la Compañía se quedaba en silencio.

Estaba claro para Kinky que tratar de sacarles algo sería completamente difícil, pero no se iba a dar por vencido; tenía dos hermanas pequeñas a las que cuidar.

-O sea que pregunté algo que no debía. –Dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada en señal de derrota.

-Básicamente. –Teto no cambió las facciones de su rostro, en él se hallaba completa tranquilidad y control de la situación. –Pero calma, no queremos nada contigo y menos con tu casa, bueno, siempre y cuando no nos delates o de lo contrario tendría que tomar represalias.

En tanto, Liane quedó maravillada con la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente en una pequeña cama de felpa, dentro de la habitación a la que había entrado. Sari estaba a su lado acariciando los cabellos de su hermanita, Juna.

La más pequeña no parecía mayor a los tres años de edad, era prácticamente adorable, parecía una muñequita muy frágil, tanto que a la muchacha rubia le daba algo de miedo acariciar su rostro y romperlo; Sari la animó a siquiera apretarle una mejilla y lo hizo, era muy suave.

-La gente nos llama "La familia de los chocolates" –Comentó Sari sonriendo infantilmente. Lily la miró divertida, entonces la niña continuó. –Es porque tenemos diferentes tonalidades de color en el pelo. Kinky lo tiene café, yo lo tengo casi negro y Juna lo tiene completamente oscuro. –Liane no evitó soltar una risita. –Papá solía hacer chocolate con esos colores desde que nació Juna, eran mis favoritos, incluso los llamó como nosotros.

-¿Chocolate Kinky, chocolate Sari y chocolate Juna? –Preguntó ella con gracia y Sari le asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Cuando papi regrese de la guerra quiero que me prepare montañas de chocolates Kinky, me encantan esos, son mis favoritos!

Entonces Liane cambió su expresión de felicidad por una mas seria. Sari compartía con ella varias cosas, en especial la situación en la que se encontraban sus padres.

-¿Crees en las estrellas que conceden deseos?

Más tarde, pero no tanto, cerca de diez minutos después, Liane y Sari salieron a hurtadillas de la casa. La niña de cabello castaño oscuro le comentó que un gran concurso de comida se llevaría a cabo en la plaza de Belzenia y que todo el público estaba invitado a participar tanto de las degustaciones como del torneo, todo gratuitamente pues, según Sari, todo era patrocinado por la magnate y gourmet Vanika Conchita.

En la plaza, es mas, apenas a tres cuadras del lugar del evento y ya se podía apreciar el olor de exquisitos platillos siendo preparados y horneados. Las dos jovencitas no pudieron evitar derramar algo de saliva y sus estómagos gruñeron para exigir comida. Hicieron una carrera, la cual ganó Sari por muchísima ventaja ya que Liane sin querer tropezó con una doncella de carmines ropajes.

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención. –Se disculpó bajando la mirada.

-No, perdóname tu a mi, se veía que te estabas divirtiendo con aquella niñita. –Respondió la mujer frente suyo. –Dime, ¿viniste a concursar o a degustar? –Liane no respondió de inmediato. –Así que eres tímida. –La doncella rió. –Tranquila, creo que podrás ganar fácilmente la competencia; apostaré por ti. –Dijo ella y desapareció entre la multitud.

Lily se quedó pensando en qué habrá querido decir ella con eso, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo; Sari estaba bajo su cuidado y tenía que alcanzarla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CINCO-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Pues esta parte de la historia no creo que me lleve mas de dos o tres capítulos, les ruego sean pacientes porque a lo mejor ya están esperando a los gemelos jaja. Tranquilos, disfrutaran esa parte de la saga o mi nombre deja de ser Dimencio... y no lo es XD**


	6. El castillo de piedra

**Bueno, muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia a todos los que me están leyendo, agradezco sus visitas y sus comentarios.**

* * *

**6. El castillo de piedra.**

Lograron colarse hasta el frente de la multitud, cabe destacar que tardaron un largo, largo rato en lograr tal hazaña; todos querían ver y degustarse del concurso, y entonces contemplaron todo lo que ocurría en el centro de la plaza. Alrededor de diecinueve personas estaban paradas enfrente de parrillas y fogones improvisados, todas estaban concentradas en preparar el platillo más delicioso para el paladar de la bella mujer que se encontraba en el centro de una gran mesa de roble. Liane la reconoció al instante como la doncella con la que había chocado.

-La de rojo es la señorita Vanika Conchita. –Dijo Sari apuntando a la bella mujer. –Se dice que en su castillo de piedra hay escondido un gran tesoro, seguro enterró un cuerpo.

Un hombre iba pasando entre la multitud, se le veía algo estresado y fatigado; era un chef para ser mas preciso y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el centro de la mesa. El sujeto dirigió breves palabras a la gourmet Vanika, ésta, en respuesta, primero arrugó un poco el entrecejo, pero después asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Nuevamente, el chef se retiró por donde había llegado.

-¿Qué crees que le habrá dicho? –Preguntó Liane con curiosidad poco después de que el chef se perdiera de nuevo entre la gente.

No obtuvo una respuesta, no de parte de la pequeña castaña. Un par de niños, mujer y varón, la tomaron por los hombros de manera suave y, sin que ella pusiera resistencia debido a la sorpresa, la llevaron frente a la gourmet.

-Perdona a mis sirvientes, pero tenía tantas ganas de ver que prepararías que me desilusioné por no verte en medio de los concursantes, creí que había renunciado antes de siquiera concursar.

-¿Perdone? –Nuevamente Liane quedó confundida ante las palabras de la doncella.

-Como sea, pedí que te prepararan un fogón y algunos ingredientes; estoy segura de que ganarás ésta contienda.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –Preguntó.

-Una linda estrella me lo dijo. –La doncella le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente. –Ahora, no pierdas tiempo que el tiempo límite va por la mitad.

Se alejó de ella tras eso. Lily estaba confundida… bueno, MÁS de lo que ya estaba anteriormente, pero la vaga idea de que Meikai tuvo algo que ver con la doncella unía ligeramente las cosas. Aún así ya se había metido en un lío, y en uno gordo para ser realistas sin siquiera saber como se había implicado en él; si bien ella se encargaba de vez en cuando de la cocina cuando trabajaba para Leslie, en sí, no sabía preparar muchas cosas, consiente también de que lo que preparaba era prácticamente incomible. Sonrió de medio lado, recordando una vez en que trató de quitar las "vísceras de perro" del menú, irónicamente era lo mejor que podía preparar para los comensales y borrachos que llegaban a parar en aquella taberna.

Suspiró con desgano. Sari fue hacia ella, burlando a algunos supervisores del evento; la niña si que era escurridiza por lo que pudo ver.

-No sabía que habías entrado a la competencia. –Comentó sonriente.

-Yo tampoco. –Respondió la muchacha rubia.

Miró los ingredientes que tenía, o eso se suponía que eran. Más bien, pareciera que le habían entregado sobras u otras cosas que fueron sacadas de la basura, ¡¿Cómo rayos podría cocinar con eso?!

No tendría tiempo para pensar o siquiera desear hacer magia con los "alimentos", Teto Cetera ya la había divisado entre los demás concursantes y se acercaba amenazante hacia ella, detrás le seguía Kinky con una cara de disgusto sosteniendo a Juna en sus brazos. Menos mal los supervisores les impidieron el paso a ellos.

Miró al gran reloj que estaba en el norte de la ciudad, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y según el vago recuerdo que tenía del cartel que miró en Asmodean, el evento se realizaría desde las tres y treinta hasta las cuatro y cuarto. Suspiró, estaba metida en un lío y, para colmo, ahora estaba obligada a terminar y salir de él.

Podría hacer su "especialidad" ya mencionada, tenía todo lo necesario e incluso a una diminuta asistente.

-¿Quieres ganar? –Preguntó Liane.

-¡Claro que si! –Gritó Sari empezando a hurgar entre las cosas que tenía, como si tuviera idea de que iba a cocinar la muchacha rubia.

Y manos a la obra. Liane cortaba, picaba, lavaba, pelaba y hacía de más a un buen ritmo, el suficiente como para terminar todo a tiempo, y Sari resultó ser una buena compinche para ello; seguramente se debía a que probablemente ayudara a hacer esos chocolates que comentaba junto con su padre.

Terminaron resbalando los tres segundos restantes del tiempo límite. Los chefs y demás concursantes presentaron sus exquisitos platillos frente a la gourmet Vanika Conchita uno a uno, todos enumerados, la única que no encajaba en ese desfile de dulces y deliciosos manjares era Liane, pues… nada que ver realmente. Los sirvientes de la doncella tomaron, entre los dos, el plato de Lily a la vez que sonreían con complicidad y lo mostraron en el lugar que correspondía a su ama y señora.

La doncella comió y comió, todos estaban nerviosos ante el veredicto que daría, y es que trabajar para ella mas el premio del concurso era sencillamente una gran ganga para todo aquel se que hiciera llamar chef o cocinero; sería como darle de comer a la reina en persona y que le pagaran el doble por ese servicio.

Liane regresó a la multitud, lista para ser reprendida por Teto; poco le importaban las burlas de los demás competidores y de los que fueron a ver del concurso, pues la capitana se veía realmente molesta. Unas campanadas marcaron las cinco en punto, hora para la cual ya se había terminado el banquete y la doncella daría a conocer su opinión. Frente a todo berrinche, mayormente dado por Sari, Teto permitió que se quedaran a comer, después de todo Kinky no tenía mucho que ofrecer y, además, porque era gratis.

Vanika se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió sordamente entre la multitud expectante. Sus sirvientes se pararon enfrente de ella, cada uno tenía un papel en sus manos, y después hablaron.

-De un paso el concursante ganador, esa persona es…

-El número 20. –Dijeron ambos.

Todos buscaron con la mirada al vencedor, pero pronto los ojos se clavaron en Liane. Nadie salía de su asombro, el rostro de varios mostraba cierta repulsión hacia su persona y uno que otro barulló y maldijo por lo bajo. Teto estaba por escupir algo de vino que había bebido, Sari sonrió alegre y Kinky solo desvió la mirada al resto. Claro que los concursantes quedaron inconformes por el veredicto de la gourmet e hicieron público su descontento.

-¡El concurso estaba arreglado! –Exclamó uno.

-¡Es imposible que esa niñata haya preparado algo decente con tales ingredientes! –Gritó otro. Esos y otras mas personas, tanto concursantes como espectadores, comenzaron a rodear a Liane y su grupo.

-¡La presentación de su platillo fue espeluznante, no puedo creer que lo que hizo sea comestible siquiera!

Kinky tomó la mano de Sari y la apegó a sí mismo para protegerla al igual que a la pequeña Juna, que a pesar del griterío que se formaba a su alrededor no estaba asustada; Liane miraba a todos lados con un poco de miedo, más Teto conservaba la calma. Si alguien se atrevía a tocar aunque sea un cabello de la rubia, sencillamente, perdería la cabeza. Pero alguien se adelantó a defender a la ganadora del concurso.

-¡Esa niña está ahora bajo mi protección! –La doncella Vanika se puso de pie al dejar escapar tales palabras de su boca. Su faz se encontraba pintada en una sonrisa, pero una que daba algo de miedo y escozor. –Si algo le llega a pasar, pues, todos los aquí presentes responderán por ella. Entonces, ¿alguna objeción? –Nadie dijo nada. –Bueno, en ese caso, ¡celebremos con el postre!

Vanika chocó palmas un par de veces y al instante varias personas llevaron cargando en sus, manos de manera elegante, varios pasteles, pastelillos y demás cosas dulces. Los señores se veían elegantes por sus ropajes, pero algo toscos en apariencia, en cualquier caso, nadie prestó mucha atención a ellos y mejor se dispusieron a seguir comiendo. El furor en contra de Liane desapareció tan rápido como apenas sus agresores le dieron una pequeña mordida a los dulces.

Los sirvientes de la gourmet, los niños, le sirvieron algo acomodado en una charola de plata, pero curioso fue que resaltaba fácilmente sobre el platillo eran varias hebras de color azul que cubrían gran parte del plato, donde también estaban acomodadas unas costillas y filetes.

Después de que todo se acabó y no quedaron más que huesos y algunas manchas de salsa sobre las telas que cubrían las mesas, la gente empezó a regresar a sus hogares, no antes de felicitar y aclamar a la gran doncella. Ella mandó a sus sirvientes a traer a Liane a su presencia, la miró de pies a cabeza y le sonrió con gracia. La muchacha estaba un poco nerviosa por la forma en la cual Vanika paseaba sus ojos en la figura de ella. Teto las miraba desde una distancia prudente, en tanto Kinky y Sari esperaban a que la gourmet dijera algo.

-No creías ganar, ¿cierto? –Lily negó con la cabeza. –Debo decir que fue algo extraño lo que preparaste, sin embargo, lo encontré delicioso.

-¿De verdad?

-Sublime. Ninguno de los otros concursantes pudo llevar mi paladar a tales alturas. –Liane pensó que, seguramente, Vanika estaba enferma de algo, porque solo los borrachos o gente de la prisión mental de Asmodean atinaban a comerse eso que preparaba.

Los pequeños sirvientes de Vanika tomaron a Lily de las manos, revisándolas minuseosamente y sonrieron.

-¡Ella es perfecta, señora mía! –Dijo uno.

-¡No solo sabrá prepararle sus alimentos, estoy segura de que también podrá entretenerla! ¡Tiene los dedos mas finos que he visto, seguro debe tocar excelente el piano, mi señora! –Completó la otra.

-Uh, pues si que esa niña cumplió con lo prometido. –Vanika sonrió completamente complacía.

-¿Qué niña? –Se atrevió a preguntar Liane, retirando sus manos de las de los pequeños.

-Una estrella, solo eso.

Vanika hizo un gesto a Teto con la cabeza, dándole a entender de que ella también podría ir con ellos. Kinky, Sari y Juna los siguieron detrás de la comandante, creyendo que en la invitación ellos estaban incluidos.

Caminaron por largo rato, cambiando la ciudad y sus enormes edificios por casas más modestas y pequeñas en forma gradual hasta que por fin se toparon con un sendero cubierto por un pequeño bosquecillo. Los sirvientes entraron primero, tratando de apartar un poco la maleza crecida del alcance de los bellos y finos ropajes de su ama, Vanika los siguió de cerca, seguida de Liane, Teto, Kinky y sus hermanitas. Siguieron el sendero por diez minutos más hasta que se toparon con un claro, en el cual, al centro, se encontraba construido un enorme castillo hecho exclusivamente de piedras de mármol.

Los sirvientes de Vanika le abrieron las enormes puertas de roble de la entrada y permitieron que su ama y señora entrara primero, pero estas, antes de adentrarse completamente al interior de la exquisita construcción, se dio media vuelta y sonrió a sus invitados.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos algo?

**-.-.-.-Fin del capítulo seis-.-.-.-**


	7. La copa de Conchita

**Bueno, ya me tardé un resto, pero por fin terminé. Aquí cierro la parte de Conchita, así que espero que todos quieran ya el ingreso de la Hija del mal jeje.**

* * *

**7. El segundo tesoro, la copa de Conchita.**

Todos pensaron lo mismo: ¿acaso el estómago de la gourmet era un pozo sin fondo?, pues no habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se llevó a cabo el concurso. Vanika no esperó respuesta y llamó a sus sirvientes a entrar con ella, mas tarde lo harían igual Liane y compañía. Se miraron entre ellos y finalmente se internaron en la construcción.

Lo primero que divisaron fue un largo pasillo, el cual estaba alfombrado con un enorme tapete de color carmín y se dirigía a una gran sala de estar. Conforme avanzaban varios olores empezaron a impregnarse en sus ropajes, cada aroma era diferente y más fuerte que el anterior, pero de cierta forma agradable, pues eran especias. En la sala de estar, los sirvientes de Vanika estaban preparando algunas tazas con té y en uno de los sillones se encontraba su ama invitándolos a acompañarla.

-Es muy agradable recibir visitas. –Comentó ella colocando algo de sal en el interior de la taza.

-Para nosotros es un honor estar en su palacio. –Dijo Kinky agradecido, cargando en sus brazos y piernas a Sari y Juna.

-No es un palacio, solo un castillo. –Sonrió. –Zelhan, querido, ¿podrías traerme una rebanada de pastel?

-Como lo ordene mi señora. –El muchacho se marchó. Vanika devolvió su mirada a Lily.

-Y bien…

-Liane. –Agregó ella.

-Liane, dime, ¿es cierto lo que me dijeron mis angelitos, que tu puedes tocar bien el piano?

-Sateriajis me enseñó un poco. –Respondió bajando la mirada. Teto la miró al rostro, en él había bastante tristeza. Vanika se sorprendió un poco al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Conocías al duque Venomania? –Liane asintió con la cabeza. –Oí que alguien lo asesinó hace poco, es una lástima, durante el poco tiempo que vino a mi castillo por la toma de la Compañía en Asmodean pude hacerme muy amiga de él.

-Si, su padre fue asesinado. –Musitó. Kinky pidió permiso para mirar los alrededores junto con sus hermanas y le fue concedido.

-Es una gran perdida. –Vanika dio un sorbo a su taza, Zelhan le entregó su pastel al poco rato. -¿Gustas un poco? –Preguntó al momento que le sazonaba algo de vinagre al betún. Ella lo negó.

Teto escrutaba con la mirada todo su alrededor, pues era mejor que ver la extraña conducta alimenticia de la gourmet. Sus ojos se posaron en una vitrina de mármol, en el interior de esa se encontraba una única copa de cristal servida a la mitad y eso se le hizo raro. Más raro era el leve brillo que expedía dicha copa.

-Bueno, dejando de lado los cotilleos, al ser tú la ganadora del concurso te convertiste en automático en mi chef personal. –Sonrió. –Puedes iniciar ahora mismo sirviendo la cena.

Vanika le dejó 30 monedas de oro en su mano, alegando que de seguro harían falta ingredientes y se marchó. Liane giro su rostro hacia Teto, pidiendo perdón y permiso para quedarse un tiempo ahí mientras buscaban una forma de librarse de la gourmet. La capitana accedió, después de todo, aquella ciudad de Belzenia era enorme y tardarían cerca de una semana en terminar los planos que había pedido Gast. Tal vez les llevaría tres días más contando con que ni ella ni la nueva comandante ayudaban en tal campaña por tiempo indefinido.

Liane supuso que lo mejor sería complacer a su jefa, aunque Teto tuvo bastante que ver con que tomara esa decisión, ya que así ella podría inspeccionar que cosas de valor podrían encontrar en aquel castillo.

La muchacha rubia salió, siendo acompañada por Zelhan, el sirviente, y Telgre, la mucama gemela de éste. Caminaron por el pequeño sendero que antes habían recorrido hasta llegar al mercado.

La gente los miraba al pasar, entre orgullosas, envidiosas y furiosas; pues seguían sin creer que ella hubiera ganado, pero pobre de aquel que intentara alzarle una mano para abofetearla al menos, Vanika Conchita era hija de un general e hija ilegítima de la antigua reina de Belzenia. Suficientes motivos como para darse una idea del poder que tenía, además de que fuera la mujer mas adinerada de todo Evillious, incluso mas que la Dama de rosa. Algo que se le sumaba, y le ayudaba un poco a Liane, es que siempre cargaba la espada Venom en su cintura.

Llegaron al puesto donde conoció a Sari y el vendedor la recibió como si fuera una vieja amiga, invitándola a probar sus mercancías e incluso bajándoles el precio a sus productos. Por hipócrita, Liane pasó de largo y fue mejor al puesto de al lado, que era atendido por una vieja y humilde señora. Zelhan y Telgre rieron por tal desprecio al viejo vendedor.

No compraron más de lo que sugirieron sus pequeños acompañantes, que le resultaron mucho muy agradables, además de que el parecido físico entre los tres daba la ilusión de que Liane tenía dos pequeños hermanitos y eso la emocionaba bastante. Pagaron, guardaron las cosas pequeñas en una pequeña bolsa de tela y regresaron caminando al castillo. Ya era un poco tarde y le daba algo de miedo el lugar empezando a oscurecerse, pero cuando dio vuelta en una de las esquinas, se dio cuenta de que Teto la vigilaba a una distancia prudente. Sonrió de medio lado. Podrían llevarse bien ellas dos.

El castillo los esperaba, Zelhan y Telgre le abrieron las puertas y entraron. Teto ya buscaría otra forma de entrar o lo haría mas tarde después de ellos. En tanto, Liane fue escoltada a la cocina y a partir de ahí empezó a trabajar sola. No sabía en primera instancia qué preparar, pero algo se le ocurriría.

En tanto, Teto se coló por alguna de las alcantarillas que habían en el suelo pedregoso; no se esperaba algo así en ese lugar, considerando su memoria, en el castillo de Marlon había un servicio de tuberías propio, pero éste estaba conectado con la ciudadela así que la dibujó. Recorrió un poco el lugar a ver si encontraba más tuberías o cosas por el estilo, llegando a toparse con Kinky y sus hermanas durmiendo bajo un árbol. La lámpara colocada en una de las paredes del castillo daba la suficiente luz para verlos en aquella oscura noche; no hacía mucho frío, incluso uno podía dormirse a la intemperie y no sufrir el resfriado del día siguiente.

La capitana bufó, despertó a Kinky y le ayudó a cargar a la pequeña Juna. Ésta despertó y, contrario a lo que creía Teto que haría la bebé, se abrazó más al cuello de ella. El muchacho rió enternecido.

-Eres una buena persona.

-No molestes, niño chocolate. –Se hizo la fuerte.

-Los bebes no dicen mentiras. –Agregó y Teto no evitó sonrojarse. Solo musito muy suavemente un pequeño "idiota".

La cena estaba servida, Vanika tomó su lugar al centro de la mesa, a ambos lados de ella se pusieron sus sirvientes, después Teto y Kinky tomaron cualquier otro lugar disponible. Liane llegó más tarde a servirle primero a su patrona y luego al resto. Juna y Sari comerían en la cocina mas tarde, pues Lily las dejó entretenidas a ambas con unas cucharas y una cubeta con agua.

Vanika comió y pidió repetir más de cuatro veces. La muchacha rubia atendió los deseos de su patrona. Kinky y Teto no pudieron con más de un plato, el ver que la doncella de rojo usaba extrañas especias y sazones para condimentar sus alimentos les había robado el apetito. Sus sirvientes limpiaron alguna que otra miga alrededor del plato y Conchita se los comió.

-Tienes un don especial, Liane, ahora, me gustaría saber que tan bien tocas el piano, si es que Sateriajis te enseñó bien. –Dijo ella sonriendo. Telgre condujo a Lily al frente de un órgano y colocó algunas partituras.

Ella no podía leer notas, en ocasiones la música invadía sus sentidos y salía a través de sus dedos. Entonces recordó las pequeñas notas que cantó Sateriajis en su lecho de muerte, aunque fuese doloroso, el solo recordar la sangre morada que escurría de su pecho hizo que apenas pusiera un dedo en una tecla y pudiera hacer resonar hermosos y armónicos acordes. Teto quedó maravillada, Kinky impresionado y pareciera que Telgre y Zelhan encontraron el ritmo perfecto para un improvisado vals.

Vanika aplaudió al terminar la pieza.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?

Liane pensó antes de dar su respuesta: -La locura del duque Venomania. –Conchita sonrió por tan extraño título, pero realmente quedaba perfecta para tales notas sin compás aparente.

Anunció que era hora de dormir, así que ordenó a sus sirvientes que los dirigiera a sus habitaciones. Los separaron un poco, considerando también que los cuartos eran realmente grandes.

Durmieron, pero solo por unos cuantos minutos. Liane sintió que alguien la molestaba en sueños, era Teto quien sacudía su cuerpo invitándola, sin que ésta pudiera negarse, a levantarse. Liane preguntó con la mirada lo que ocurría y Teto solo indicó que la siguiera ladeando su cabeza. Ambas mujeres buscaron un lugar donde hablar tranquilas y no perturbar el sueño de nadie más.

Liane rió de haber notado a Teto con el cabello completamente suelto, parecía una niña de esa manera. Cetera la acalló con la mano.

-Una paloma me llegó hace unos instantes, me trajo la siguiente nota en código. –Dijo ella extendiéndole un papel pequeño.

-¿Y que dice? –Teto la miro seria. –Apenas llevo dos o tres días siendo comandante, no tengo mucha idea de lo que ocurre en la Compañía. –Respondió a la muda pregunta.

-La Dama de rosa murió un día después de que partimos. –Dijo. Teto siguió antes de que Liane dijera algo: -Al parecer su hija, la princesa Riliane, tomó el trono.

-Lo que significa…

-Que Gast planeará hacer algo pronto, una niña no puede dirigir todo un imperio; tenemos que salir de aquí y revisar que sucede. –Completó la capitana.

-Pero, ¿y la señorita Vanika, Kinky y las demás?

Teto suspiró. –Mira, no se muy bien qué ocurrirá después de esto, tal vez Gast nos necesite ahora en Asmodean y ya no necesite los planos de esta ciudad, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que con más urgencia necesite nuestro éxito en la misión que nos encomendaron.

-Tres días, es lo único que te pido. –Pidió la joven mirándola a los ojos. Su compañera suspiró y luego le sonrió.

-Deberías empezar a actuar más como comandante y empezar a dar órdenes en vez de pedir las cosas. –Dicho esto regresó a su habitación. Liane estaba agradecida con ella.

Amanecieron de nuevo, Liane tan contenta como siempre, Teto estaba afuera practicando con su alabarda, y Kinky y sus hermanas apenas terminaban de hacer la cama que compartían.

Vanika se paseaba por su castillo al lado de sus sirvientes y sonrió al ver a Liane apenas salir de su habitación. La saludó y la invitó a ir a la cocina para que preparara el desayuno. Menos mal había comprado bastantes ingredientes la noche pasada, así que estaban los necesarios para poder preparar las rondas de desayuno que seguro exigiría su patrona.

Cetera terminaba su rutina cuando sin querer tropezó con algo. Rápido se levanto esperanzada que nadie la viera dar aquel pequeño desliz. Cuando fijó su vista para ver con qué había desfilado, su sorpresa fue grande al momento de notar una lápida clavada en el suelo enfrente de unos matorrales. Movida por la curiosidad, alejó aquellos matorrales y vio con algo de terror 14 lápidas más. Tragó duro, había alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Teto saltó dando un gritito.

-¡Tú, no vuelvas a llegarme por la espalda!

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte. –Se disculpó Kinky. -¿Y eso? –Dijo al ver las lápidas.

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que nuestra casera oculta algo grande.

Vanika se movía ansiosa por los pasillos del castillo, el olor a especias aunado al olor de la comida siendo preparada causaba gran revuelo en su paladar y en su estómago. Quería comer y quería comer ahora.

Con algo de recelo, quitó algo que molestaba sus dientes desde hace ya una semana. Le asustó un poquito que fuera un cabello azul lo que le salió de la boca, ni que fueran a salirle pelos en la lengua y con tan poco femenino color. Sonrió al recordar el porqué de ese cabello, pero su estómago gruñó más al recordarlo.

-No hay nombres, solo dicen "chef" y un número.

-Hay quince en total. –Observó Teto.

Vanika encontró a su sirviente en la cocina acomodando algunos platos. La doncella lo llamó, le tomó del corbatín de su uniforme y le dio una lamida a su rostro. Pareciera que le encontró un buen sabor al sudor del muchacho.

Liane estaba tardando demasiado. Esos segundos se le antojaban eternos a la gourmet. Su estómago demandaba comida.

-Rayos, me faltan especias. –Maldijo la rubia. Parecía que estaba disfrutando su trabajo, pues Leslie contadas veces la dejó estar en la cocina. –Telgre. –Llamó a la empleada que tenía a su lado picando unas cebollas. –Iré al pueblo, no tardo.

Pasó por la cocina, le extrañó la mancha roja con forma de mano en un extremo de la mesa, pero pensó que seguro Sari había jugado con la salsa o con pintura. Salió y se encontró con Teto y Kinky; les invitó a que le acompañaran y ellos no dudaron en aceptar la invitación.

Vanika terminó de relamerse los labios, le gustó el sabor y se preguntaba si la otra tendría uno parecido. Fue caminando tranquila a la cocina y ahí la encontró. Sonrió de medio lado y le dijo que se acercara a ella. Apenas la tuvo en sus brazos, cogió una de sus manos y dirigió un dedo a su boca para degustarlo.

Sari vio con horror lo que ocurría y tomó a Juna en brazos y se encerró en su habitación con seguro.

No vio a Liane por ninguna parte, pero recordó a las hermanas del castaño y fue en su búsqueda, llamándolas con invitaciones a galletas, chocolates y dulces, pero no salían. Tampoco vio al castaño o a la pelirroja y su estómago gruñía por más. Terminó viéndose en un espejo, aunque no terminó de reconocerse, se veía suculenta y se preguntaba si realmente tan deliciosa como se veía lo era. Alzó su mano derecha y la miró con cuidado, sonrió de nueva cuenta y cantó.

-Devora todo lo que tú quieras majestad. –Y la copa de vidrio que estaba sobre el estante brilló intensamente.

Volvieron al cabo de treinta minutos con varias bolsas cargando. Liane tarareaba la canción que compuso ayer y los otros le seguían en coro. Aunque Teto lo hacía de mala gana. Entraron al castillo, todo estaba silencioso y el olor a especias fue suplantado por un olor fétido, casi como ha podrido. Kinky se llevó las cosas a la cocina y vio con espanto las manchas de sangre cubriéndolo todo. Teto se llevó la misma sorpresa con el rastro de sangre en el comedor, más Liane se extrañó de ver una pequeña laguna roja cubriendo casi todo el suelo y sobre ésta, en el medio, una copa de cristal llena hasta la mitad con, presumiblemente, el mismo líquido rojo.

Algo le dijo que lo tomara, entonces estuvo segura de que había encontrado el segundo tesoro. Pero no sabía que las cosas iban a complicársele más a partir de ahora y era la copa quien sería la causante de todo.

-Bien echo, Liane. –Susurró Meikai observándola desde el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Sari salió corriendo de su escondite al escuchar la voz insistente de Kinky llamándola. El muchacho la abrazó fuertemente y a su hermanita más joven la cargo en sus hombros. Teto guardó rápido algunas cosas de valor en una bolsa y fue por Liane.

-Olvídate de todo, nos vamos.

Liane se enojó por eso, pero no opuso mucha resistencia. Guardó la copa en una bolsa que tenía atada a su cintura, al lado de la espada Venom, y salieron de ahí a toda prisa.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus visitas. Se los agradezco demasiado.**


	8. Tratos con Lucifenia

**Ok, ya pasó bastante tiempo y esto lo tenía desde hace un rato, así que aprovecho para actualizar hmm. Pero a la siguiente creo que tardaré jeje. Bueno, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta rara historia.**

* * *

**8. Tratos con Lucifenia.**

Kinky los refugió en su casa, Sari mantenía su cara de susto y la pequeña Juna no paraba de llorar. Teto estaba bastante agitada y Liane no quitaba su cara de enojo, pero pronto recuperó su semblante distraído. Sari tampoco aguantó el llanto y entre lágrimas contó todo lo que vio, que Vanika Conchita se había devorado a su sirvienta y esta no había puesto, por lo que contaba, demasiada resistencia. Los tres estaban estupefactos, incrédulos y dejaron el asunto.

Media hora más tarde, Teto había salido antes para comprar algunas cosas y ahora volvía con varias bolsas con comida, Liane la seguía detrás. Hacía hambre, y el hambre podía más que el asco que cargaban de solo imaginar a la doncella de rojos ropajes cometiendo tal acto de canibalismo.

Comieron en silencio, ni siquiera Sari, quien fuera una niña activa y escandalosa, medió palabra con nadie. Estaba completamente perturbada y ese recuerdo no la dejaría en paz por años.

Cabe mencionar que los otros dos soldados de la Compañía que estaban con Cetera y Liane seguían en la casa, pero de momento solo hacían guardia afuera a la espera de algo, una paloma que respondiese el mensaje que un día antes mandaron.

-Entonces, si son de la Compañía de Asmodean. –Liane asintió. –Yo no esperaba que hubieran mujeres entre esos ladrones. –Teto lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Antes que yo había otra comandante, la hermana de Gast, pero murió. –Dijo bajando la mirada y acariciando la empuñadura de la espada Venom.

-Y depende de lo que diga su mensaje verán que tienen que hacer aquí, ¿no?

-Es lo que hay. –Respondió duramente Teto. Kinky bajó la mirada. A Liane no le gustó verlo así.

-Tranquilo, tal vez pueda interceder o al menos permitirte un escape en caso de que… -No halló más palabras y miró a Teto suplicante, ésta solo bufó.

-Deberías actuar más como comandante. –Dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Poco después aparecieron los otros dos soldados.

-¡Capitana, órdenes de Gast! Nos necesitan en Asmodean.

Liane no pudo evitar dar un gritito de alegría y se abalanzó sobre Kinky, abrazándolo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se separó bruscamente con un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, en las de ambos. Teto rodó los ojos y salió con los demás. Más tarde tendrían que partir, pero buscar una carreta libre sin que la guardia real de Belzenia los viera o sospechara sería bastante complicado. Tendrían que actuar de noche, pero no solo era más arriesgado esto, porque la vigilancia nocturna era más estricta en ese periodo de tiempo, además de que todas las salidas y llegadas eran registradas a toda hora. Sin contar con que habían capturado a uno de los suyos y posiblemente cometiera alta traición. Definitivamente no tenían a la suerte de su lado.

Calló la noche. Kinky mandó a sus hermanitas a dormir temprano después de haberles dado una taza de leche a cada una. Se sentaron, los cinco, alrededor de la pequeña mesa de madera a ver que podrían hacer.

-¿Por qué el chocolate está con nosotros? Esto es una junta importante, no la hora de los chismes. –Dijo Teto cruzándose de brazos.

-Es mi casa, puedo estar donde sea a la hora que se me antoje. –Respondió él divertido de las caras que ponía la capitana.

-Recuerda que puedo ordenarle a estos dos grandotes que destruyan su casa.

-Pero yo soy la de más alto rango aquí, así que no harás nada. –Defendió Liane y Teto la miró primero sorprendida, después la vio con algo de orgullo. Pero lo cierto es que a la rubia le costó un poco soltar aquellas palabras.

-De acuerdo. –Fue lo que dijo. –Entonces, Kinky, ¿sabes de alguien que pueda regresarnos a Asmodean sin ser vistos?

-La verdad no, todo aquí está controlado por la seguridad, la única que puede salir sin que nadie le diga nada era la Señora Vanika.

-Maldición. –Masculló Teto. –Si descubren que ella está muerta, es posible que Belzenia inicie una batalla contra Asmodean, ya son bastantes conflictos tener que hacerle frente a Lucifenia.

Entonces, Liane ideó un plan: -¿Y si alguien se disfraza de ella? Podríamos salir.

-Ni loca entro de nuevo a ese castillo, ya tuve suficiente con ver esas tumbas y luego lo que nos contó la hermana de chocolate. –Dijo nuevamente Teto.

-No tendríamos que ir necesariamente de nueva cuenta al castillo, sino simplemente usar un vestido cualquiera que se le parezca a los que usa la Señorita Vanika.

-Eso es algo difícil, ella tenía un sastre personal, pero se donde vive, el problema sería convencerlo o pagarle.

-Eso déjamelo a mi. –Exclamó Teto. –Tú solo llévanos a donde vive ese sujeto y yo me encargo de que nos de uno de esos vestidos.

-Entonces está decidido. Doy esta junta por terminada.

-Hey, que no se te suba a la cabeza esto de ser comandante.

Liane rió y todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Bueno, Kinky dispuso la que era de sus padres para comodidad de las chicas, mas los soldados tendrían que pasar la noche en la sala.

Teto pidió dormir en el suelo, alegando que era mucho más cómodo que la cama. La joven comandante no se opuso y antes de dormir pidió a las estrellas por la seguridad de todos y sus sueños.

Esa noche, Meikai le hizo una pequeña visita.

Ella se encontraba en el mismo castillo de piedra de Conchita, por un momento no sintió los fuertes aromas de las especias resoplando por los pasillos. El alfombrado era azul en vez de rojo y las risas alegres de una niña hacían eco entre las paredes de mármol de la construcción. De un momento a otro se vio a si misma en el comedor principal, no divisó a Vanika y sus sirvientes ocupando la gran mesa de roble, más bien estaban sentados un hombre uniformado, una mujer elegante y una pequeña niña en medio de ambos al centro de la gran mesa. No fue difícil comprender que se trataba de Vanika de pequeña, más que nada porque su cabello, castaño y corto hasta los hombros seguía igual que la primera vez que la vio junto con su vestido rojo. Era la misma gourmet solo que en tamaño pequeño. Rio por ese comentario. La niebla cubrió el piso y nuevamente se encontraba en la colina que compartía con Sateriajis. Meikai estaba pegada de espaldas al árbol de la vez pasada.

-Las cosas han estado fáciles para ti, ¿no es así, pequeña? –Dijo Meikai dirigiendo la mirada, tapada por una máscara, hacia ella.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece, tú me metiste en un lío al momento de conocer a Vanika. –Reclamó Liane.

-Bueno, me he portado demasiado buena contigo. Lo hice para que tuvieras el tesoro más al alcance de tu mano, pero si quieres que deje de ayudarte, por mi bien.

-No es eso, es solo que… cuando tomé la espada y la copa yo… me sentí rara, muy enojada, irritada. –Con cada palabra, Meikai se sentía más interesada en ella. -¿Es normal sentir eso?

-Completamente, más si se trata de ti. –Sonrió y se descubrió la capucha de su capa, mostrando completamente su cabellera verde. Antes de que Liane preguntara algo, Meikai se adelantó: -Con respecto a tu búsqueda, el tercer tesoro está dividido en cuatro, se encuentra esparcido en toda la región de Lucifenia, pero dos partes están dentro del castillo real.

-¿Quieres decir, en los aposentos del rey y la reina?

-La princesa mejor dicho, recuerda que los reyes están muertos. Una última cosa, si quieres evitar problemas, te recomiendo que cuides esa copa con extrema precaución, no quiero ver que eso caiga en manos equivocadas, de todos los tesoros, ese es el más peligroso.

Liane no pudo decir nada, de un momento a otro despertó encontrándose con el sol, quien la golpeaba con sus rayos en su entera faz. Viró a un lado y no vio a Teto por ninguna parte, así que fue a la sala para encontrarse con Kinky limpiándose los lentes.

-Tu amiga y los otros sujetos se fueron temprano, les dije donde vivía el sastre. –Dijo el muchacho sin dirigirle la mirada. –Ah, por cierto, buenos días.

La muchacha sonrió y fue a sentarse a su lado, conversaron en tanto la capitana regresaba con el vestido. Era seguro que conseguirían el vestido de una u otra forma. De eso a lo otro transcurrió una hora, para la cual Sari estaba despierta jugando con la pequeña Juna y una pelota. Cuando la capitana volvió, les presumió a todos el bello vestido rojo que portaba ahora.

-A que me veo genial. –Dijo picarona y Liane rió, no esperando ver a Teto hacer esa mueca de diversión. Bueno, olvidaba que Teto también era una mujer después de todo, con vanidad incluida.

-Te ves encantadora, pero creo que hay un problema.

-¿Cual?

-No tenemos a alguien que se parezca en lo más mínimo a Vanika. –Teto frunció el ceño.

-Puedo hacerme pasar por cualquiera, ¿cómo crees que llegué a ser capitana? –Bufó altiva.

Y tenía razón la muchacha de cabello rojo, solo bastó con recortarse su melena hasta la altura de los hombros, robar una carrosa y no dejar que vieran su rostro; la voz de la gourmet la imitó a la perfección y lo que se dejaba ver a través de una de las cortinas del carro daban la ilusión a los guardias de que efectivamente se trataba de Vanika Conchita. Kinky y sus hermanas los acompañaron.

Llegaron a Asmodean después de pasado un tiempo. Al ingresar a la ciudad capital de la región, Gast ya los esperaba en la plaza junto con sus demás capitanes. La Compañía simulaba más un ejército que una banda de ladrones como originalmente era.

Mientras estaban viajando en carreta no recibieron mas palomas mensajeras, por lo cual ambas muchachas estaban algo confundidas por tan repentina reunión, ahora dentro de la alcaldía de la región.

-Este es un gran anuncio, por eso quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en saberlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La princesa Rilliane me ha concedido una audiencia, así que podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Esta vez siento la liberación de Asmodean en la palma de mis manos.

Todos aplaudieron por la noticia.

-Bueno, este es el plan: Veré si puedo hacer que la princesa me conceda pacíficamente un tratado donde acepte la independencia de nuestra región o en caso contrario, Cetera y Venom comandarán un pequeño escuadrón para tomar a la princesa y obligarla a firmar. –Dijo refiriéndose claramente a Liane y Teto, éstas solo bajaron la cabeza.

Liane trataba de ahogar las ganas que tenía de apuñalar a Gast con su espada, pero no podía, ya acariciaba la empuñadura con una de sus manos. Entonces cayó en cuenta que así no era ella, pues nunca le deseó la muerte a nadie y tampoco quería comenzar en ese momento, por lo que reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad alejó su mano del arma. En todo caso, aunque quisiera matarlo, no podría, Teto y los demás que estaban reunidos se lo impedirían, además, no tenía ninguna clase de entrenamiento en combate. Ya después le pediría a Teto unas clases rápidas de defensa, ahora tenía que prestar atención a las órdenes de Gast.

-Partiremos en tres días, mañana haré el anuncio al resto de la población, así que descansen y prepárense. Es todo por hoy. –Y despachó a la gente reunida.

Lily aprovechó la cercanía de la alcaldía a la cantina donde trabajaba para saludar a sus compañeras y su antigua jefa, todas la recibieron con cariño; después fue a visitar la tumba donde estaba enterrada Castiel, supo donde encontrarla porque Leslie se lo había dicho, de paso también visitó a Sateriajis y le contó todo lo que había vivido, para ella, él nunca se marchó al otro mundo.

Nunca hallaron el cuerpo del muchacho, pero para no olvidarlo, Leslie le hizo una tumba sin cavar.

Regresó mas tarde a su casa y se tendió en la cama. Colocó ambos tesoros sobre un pequeño tocador de madera. Estaba cansada por el viaje y necesitaba dormir, afortunadamente, Meikai no la visitó, aunque quería preguntarle una cosa.

-Lucifenia, ¿eh? –Dijo y quedó rendida al sueño.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SIETE-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, Liane tiene que ir al país amarillo, y todos saben lo que eso significa.** **Nuevamente les agradesco sus visitas y comentarios.**


	9. Primera visita al País Amarillo

**Bueno, ya andaba desaparecido con esto. Gracias a todos por pasarse a leer esta aventura a veces oscura, a veces cómica, a veces tonta, en fin, espero les guste el capítulo y lamento la tardanza si es que los hice esperar.**

* * *

**9. Primera visita al País amarillo.**

Gast gritaba al centro de la plaza, todos estaban eufóricos por la noticia, por fin restaurarían las riquezas en Asmodean y seguramente el dirigente de la compañía haría un excelente trabajo como gobernante, pues todos lo querían como el Señor de la región.

Pero era extraño, era como si de pronto todos hubieran olvidado la crueldad de la cual era capaz el Demonio de Asmodean. Para Liane aún seguía latente la muerte de Castiel, y Castiel le recordaba a Sateriajis, pues eran parientes.

Terminó de dar el anuncio e inmediatamente se adentró a la alcaldía. Liane se quedó afuera junto con Teto para pensar que harían y que cosas debían llevar para el viaje. Una espía de la Compañía, conocida por todos como Neruneru Nerune, miraba constantemente la espada Venom alojada en la cintura de Lily.

De cabello rubio al igual que el de la comandante, Neruneru era, por decirlo así, la mano izquierda de Gast, pues por su excelente trabajo el dirigente estaba bien informado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era ágil, grácil, bella y muy hábil en el combate a corta distancia. De cuando en cuando, según se dio cuenta Liane, le gustaba jactarse de que era capaz de vencer a Teto en una pelea. Liane ya sabía que Teto era alguien muy fuerte en cuanto a fuerza bruta, porque cuando la pelirroja dormía en su camino de ida a Belzenia, a ella se le había ocurrido intentar cargar la alabarda de la capitana, pero se sorprendió de lo mucho que pesaba.

Pero dejando de lado eso, a nadie le daba buena espina tener a Nerune cerca. Daba miedo que porque por su buen trabajo realmente sea mandada por alguien más.

Paranoias, decía Gast, y todos le "creían", nadie quería pelear contra el Demonio de Asmodean.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando terminaron de preparar todo. Liane despachó a todos, exceptuando a Teto porque era su "escolta" y a Neruneru, porque ésta era la encargada de notificar al dirigente de los últimos detalles.

-Serán dos escuadrones, nuestro dirigente irá al principio de ambas filas. Cuando estemos a tres kilómetros de la muralla que permite el acceso a la capital, el primer escuadrón se dirigirá al este y rodeará la muralla hasta la entrada sur; el segundo escuadrón se dividirá en dos, la primera parte acompañará a Gast y la otra parte la comandarás por las cloacas hasta el palacio, ¿entendido, Neruneru?

-No soy una niña como para que me digas todo dos veces, Teto, mi memoria es tan fresca como yo. –Dijo la espía jugando con un cuchillo entre sus dedos.

-Cuida tu lengua y tu juguete, no será que por accidente te la cortes. –Amenazó la capitana. –Liane, tu acompañarás a Gast hasta la entrada del castillo y lo seguirás durante la audiencia; vigila muy bien cuantos guardias hay y trata de memorizar todos los pasillos por los que pases, ¿bien?

-Entiendo.

-De acuerdo.

Las tres salieron de la alcaldía, Nerune tomó una ruta diferente a la de Teto y Lily. Ambas caminaron hacia el panteón y visitaron la tumba de Castiel. La capitana le depositó un ramo de violetas que previamente había comprado al frente de su lápida. Lily se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a conversar con ella como si aún estuviera viva. Teto la dejó para que pudiera estar a solas, literalmente, y se topó con el jardín puesto para el duke Venomania.

-Tienes lo que mereces. –Musitó escupiendo el suelo.

Pasada una hora, ambas tenían la intención de regresar a sus casas, pero aún era temprano así que fueron a tomar una vuelta. En ese pequeño rato, Liane pudo conocer un poco más a la capitana. Descubrió que aquella pelirroja fue una guardia de la propia reina de Marlon, pero que por un motivo u otro terminó convirtiéndose en la capitana de la Compañía de Asmodean, más que nada por necesidad, pues tenía un hermano enfermo que vivía cerca de la frontera con Lucifenia. Cuando fueran a marchar al país amarillo, tenía planeado hacer una pequeña parada para ir a visitarlo. Lily lo aprobó y ella sonrió agradecida.

Quería soñar que estaba por conseguir a una amiga nuevamente.

El gusto le duró hasta la noche, y eso que por fin se había animado a pedirle unas lecciones de esgrima, defensa y ataque con armas. La sesión fue teoría básicamente, al día siguiente iniciarían desde temprano con la práctica.

Y valla que fue una práctica dolorosa, iniciando con un "calentamiento" de cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la catedral de Asmodean, seguido de cien lagartijas, ochenta abdominales y doscientas sentadillas, apenas tuvo un par de minutos para recuperar el aire. Teto inició con la postura obligándola a tomar una pose que simulaba estar sobre alguna montadura, a Liane no le costó demasiado aquello, pues durante la primera salida a caballo con Sateriajis logró descifrar el enigma del equilibrio. Al ver eso, la capitana la dejó descansar otro momento, instante en que aparecieron Kinky y Sari con una canasta de panecillos para un almuerzo ligero.

-¿Qué tal las clases? –Preguntó Kinky un tanto divertido por la cara de extremo cansancio que se asomaba en la faz de la rubia.

-Teto quiere matarme. –Respondió Lily llevándose un pan a la boca. Sari le hacía una trenza a su larga cabellera rubia. –Pero necesito aprender a defenderme, no quiero causarle más problemas de los que ya tiene.

-Pues yo no creo que eso a ella le moleste. –Musutó sonriente. –Cuando no la notas, te mira hasta con ternura. –Liane le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a modo de decirle que no bromeara, entonces el castaño rió abiertamente.

-Jo, si te vas a poner así mejor regreso a mi entrenamiento. –Dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

-Como gustes, suerte. –El muchacho se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejó completamente roja.

Teto llegó donde ellos y sonrió de medio lado al notar la cara que ponía su alumna y protegida. Ella había tomado un pan y marchado para dejar a la muchacha conversar mas a gusto.

Ambas esperaron un rato para que hiciera algo de digestión la comida, que a pesar de ser ligera, no quería que hubiera un accedente, ambas. Teto le explicó que lo principal de la esgrima era cuidar el centro de uno, hablando filosóficamente de la relación alma-cuerpo-arma, aunque lejos de que Liane entendiera o se entusiasmara solo consiguió confundirla bastante. Casi, casi a cada explicación la capitana debía hacerle dibujitos para que la otra lo entendiera.

Era obvio que en tres días no aprendería lo suficiente para valerse por si sola en un combate real, pero al menos si la llegaban a amenazar con un cuchillo acaso sabría como responder a una situación así. No era que realmente eso llegase a suceder, a simple vista el medallón que adornaba el hombro de Liane intimidaba a cualquiera que no reparase en el uniforme con el cual iba vestida diariamente.

El tiempo de partir había llegado, Gast y sus hombres estaban en fila a las puertas de la entrada de la región de Asmodean. Teto y Liane cabalgaban a su derecha y Nerune a su izquierda. Los pasos al marchar de la infantería hacían temblar el suelo, los cascos de los caballos de la caballería alertaban a las aves y a algunos animales que recorrieran el bosque en ese instante, los metales chocando de algunas armaduras con el mango de las espadas marcaban un ritmo militante. La bandera morada de la Ciudad de la lujuria marcaba el compás de la campaña. Trescientos hombres enlistados como la escolta personal de Gast caminaban con paso firme a la capital de todo Evillious, la ciudad de la mala humanidad, la fortaleza de la princesa Rilliane, la región más poderosa de la pangea, el País amarillo: Lucifenia.

De seguro el nombre de "la ciudad de la mala humanidad" es algo que puede llamar la atención fácilmente; Lucifenia era llamada así de manera continua debido a la actitud de sus habitantes, de hecho, cada región y sus capitales respectivas tenían un nombre particular. Así como Asmodean era la ciudad de la lujuria y Belzenia era la ciudad de los manjares, se le llamaba a Elphegort el pueblo del bello descanso, a Levianta como la capital de los presumidos colores y a Marlon como la ciudad del oro. Motivos para tales apodos sobraban y todo era reflejo de la mayoría de sus habitantes. Se queda como pequeño detalle y curiosidad.

Fueron algunos días de trayecto, cruzaron varios pequeños pueblos, algunos fantasma, algunos que no aparecían en los mapas y otros completamente deshabitados.

Gast alzó su brazo para dar a entender que el primer punto de partida estaba cerca. La muralla y parte del palacio real eran visibles casi por completo, solo algunos árboles entorpecían la vista que lograban desde aquella colina. Liane agudizó su sentido de la vista y percibió no con mucha claridad el estandarte distintivo de la región: Una bandera amarilla con una rosa pintada en sombreados negros. Sonrió de medio lado.

Teto llegó a la par que ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó. Lily quedó un poco desconcertada, pero correspondió el gesto.

-Cuídate y no hables con extraños. –Dijo y se marchó con algunos hombres.

La comandante los despidió moviendo la mano delicadamente. Sin saber por que, a Neruneru le vino ver eso como un revuelco en el estómago.

El dirigente ordenó seguir la marcha, ya no faltaba mucho. Siguieron trotando, alguno que otro lugareño reconoció los uniformes y huyeron despavoridos, asustados, aterrados y Gast sonreía con diversión. Faltando poco menos de quinientos metros a las puertas de la muralla, Neruneru se fue con algunos soldados a seguir con la siguiente parte del plan.

-Buena suerte, Ney Futapie. –Murmuró Gast despidiendo a su espía, quien sonrió complacida al escuchar sus palabras.

Liane no entendió bien lo que quiso decir, pero no preguntó.

Los soldados que custodiaban la entrada repararon en la presencia de la caballería y se hicieron a un lado. La gente que no los esperaba y los divisó corrieron a sus casas. El dirigente no borraba aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Poco después llegaron a la entrada principal del castillo. Un mayordomo corrió la puerta de metal para dejarlos pasar. Primero atravesaron por un jardín dividido en secciones. A Liane le hizo algo de gracia ver rosas púrpuras, tanto así que cortó una y se la colocó en el cabello.

El castillo era impresionante, construido en lo más alto de una colina, con picos en punta rojos adornados con banderines amarillos. La piedra era en su totalidad mármol, cosa que le recordaba a Lily al castillo de la doncella Vanika, pero este no apestaba a especias sino más bien a perfumes leves y agradables, bañando por completo los corredores del palacio. Los caballos se quedaron afuera junto con los demás hombres de Gast, solo Liane lo acompañaba caminando un poco más atrás de él.

Otro mayordomo llegó donde ellos, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, un niño mucho más pequeño que Gast pero a una cabeza de diferencia de Liane. Otra muchachita de cabello pelirrojo estaba a su lado.

-¿Es usted Gast Venom? –Preguntó el hombrecito.

-Así es, tengo una cita con la Princesa Rilliane, ¿estará ocupada?

-No creo que le moleste atenderlo ahora, solo espere y no haga ruido hasta que lo llame, ¿entiende? –Dijo cordialmente el muchacho. Gast asintió.

Liane hacía caso de lo que le había dicho Teto, trató de memorizar cada puerta y pasillo que atravesaban conforme iban avanzando hasta encontrarse con la Princesa del Reino amarillo. La joven de cabello rojizo no miraba con confianza a la rubia, mantenía fijos los ojos en su persona. Los cuatro caminaron por un sendero de alfombras rojas, cruzando con sirvientes, alguno que otro noble paseándose por ay, armaduras decorativas, pinturas, flores colocadas sobre pequeños muebles de madera, hasta que estuvieron enfrente de una gran puerta dorada.

-Pasen, ella ya sabe que están aquí. Chartette, por favor.

Aunque no lo pareciera, aquella pequeñuela de no mas de catorce años de edad fue capaz de mover ambas puertas que superaban los ocho metros de altura y daban a entender que eran bastante pesadas, pero para ella fue como abrir el pomo de una puerta cualquiera y hacerse paso a través de ella. Liane la miró con admiración. Gast solo sonrió de medio lado, asombrado.

El interior era bastante espacioso. El piso estaba adornado de tal forma que asemejaba un tablero de ajedrez con azulejos negros y blancos. La habitación era sostenida por alrededor de ocho pilares de piedra caliza, extraño, pero elegante. Al fondo se encontraba una niña de mas o menos la misma edad, y apariencia, que el sirviente que los condujo hasta ahí. Era de cabellos rubios, piel aterciopelada y grandes ojos azules; vestía un fino vestido de seda teñido en amarillo con detalles en negro; su cabello lo tenía recogido en un chongo con una peineta dorada, su cuello estaba adornado con un collar de piedras preciosas, las manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos y una de sus manes sostenía un abanico rojo con el cual cubría parte del rostro y, seguramente, una sonrisa altanera. Estaba sentada sobre un trono de oro, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo y teñido, sentado sobre una butaca sosteniendo con una mano una paleta de madera y con la otra mantenía finamente agarrado un pincel. Se trataba obviamente de un pintor que coloreaba un retrato de la importante persona que tenía de modelo.

-Alexandr, ¿te falta mucho? –Preguntó ella sin moverse.

-Ya casi, Princesa, son los últimos detalles. –Respondió respetuosamente el muchacho. Este aparentaba alrededor de los diecisiete años.

-Pero ya llevamos tres semanas con esta pintura. –Se quejó moviendo levemente una ceja, irritada.

-Un poco más no le hará daño, Princesa. –Volvió a responder de la misma forma. Rilliane bufó. –Bien, ya terminamos.

-¡Déjame verlo! –La niña corrió donde el joven y quedó maravillada de ver el precioso cuadro que tenía en sus manos. -¡Es hermoso! ¡Incluso dibujaste a Allen a mi lado y eso que no estaba ahí!

-Si me permite decirlo, soy un profesional. –Sonrió.

-Miriam te pagará lo que pidas a salir, muchas gracias. –El pintor de nombre Alexandr se despidió mudamente haciendo una reverencia.

Aquella muchacha se dirigió a su sirviente y le mostró el cuadro. –¡A que nos vemos bien, Allen! –Exclamó contenta.

-Claro que si, Alteza. –Contestó sonriendo levemente. –Princesa, traje a sus invitados.

-Un gusto el poder conocerla en persona, Señorita Rilliane…

-Princesa Rilliane para usted, señor Gast Venom. –Dijo rápidamente cortando la oración del dirigente. –Es bueno que haya llegado antes, tenemos mucho de que hablar y me temo que su estancia aquí será muy larga.

-No espero nada mejor, Alteza.

-Se su nombre completo, pero de seguro usted no el mío, permítame presentarme. –La Princesa retrocedió un par de pasos e hizo una graciosa reverencia con su falda. –Yo soy la soberana del Imperio de Evillious, Rilliane Lucifen d´Autriche. Un gusto.

**-.-.-.-.-Fin del capítulo nueve-.-.-.-.-**


	10. Estadía en el país Amarillo

**Bueno, ya me había tardado en subir un capítulo nuevo, este está largo para compensar mi ausencia. Gracias a todos los que me han seguido y espero quieran estar conmigo hasta que esta historia termine.**

* * *

**10. Estadía en el país amarillo.**

Después de que la princesa Rilliane se presentara, ella les sonrió aniñadamente a sus invitados y el gesto fue correspondido de la misma manera por Liane. La Princesa los invitó a pasar al vestíbulo para platicar un rato, Gast, encantado por la actitud de la niña, le siguió los pasos a la par de ella en tanto Liane se quedaba hasta atrás con los sirvientes Chartette y Allen.

Y nuevamente aquel incómodo silencio atormentaba a la rubia, ella esperaba que al ser niños sus acompañantes dirían algo para entretenerse, pero ni "pio" decían ellos. Entonces Liane tuvo que hablar para no aburrirse.

-Son parecidos. –Conjugó la comandante.

-¿Disculpe? –Preguntó Allen extrañado.

-Tú y la princesa, son idénticos, como si fueran gemelos.

-La verdad no se de qué me habla. –Dijo el sirviente tratando de evitarla. –Le agradecería que no toque esa clase de temas conmigo, es molesto.

-De hecho, ni siquiera deberían estar ustedes aquí. –Musitó Chartette.

Liane calló tras eso. Mejor se concentró en su tarea inicial: memorizar pasillos, puertas y corredores, hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo.

El lugar era una sala grande, el suelo mantenía el juego de azulejos blancos y negros a modo de tablero, una chimenea estaba situada al centro al fondo de la habitación pintada de blanco; habían lujosos muebles dispersos elegantemente en el sitio y una pequeña mesita de cristal coronaba todo en el medio. Rilliane, la Princesa, se sentó en una silla individual de cuero y el dirigente tomó lugar frente a ella en un sofá. La mesita de cristal los separaba levemente. Allen, Chartette y Liane se mantuvieron de pie al lado de sus jefes.

Una sirvienta entró a la sala: -¿Se les ofrece algo a nuestros invitados? –Preguntó.

-Tres tazas de té, Miriam, y que no falte el azúcar. –Respondió Allen. La sirvienta se fue.

-Entiendo que el Demonio de Asmodean no ha venido solo por asuntos políticos, ¿verdad? –Dijo la Princesa jugando con su abanico.

-Increíble, pero cierto, Alteza, vine a platicar con usted sobre la situación que vive…

-Por favor, señor Gast, no me venga con esa palabrería absurda. –Rió la Princesa. –La Compañía a peleado contra mi reino desde antes de la Gran Conquista, y en su desesperación por independizarse de nuevo han asesinado a todos los hombres que mi padre mandó para que administraran la región de Asmodean.

-Mis disculpas por eso.

-No hay nada que disculpar, todos esos hombres me desagradaban a mí y a mi padre, incluso debería darle las gracias por eso.

-Entonces queda más que claro el motivo de mi visita.

-Claro que si, el resto serían asuntos menores. –Miriam regresó con una bandeja de plata y entregó las tazas de porcelana sobre la mesa; junto con ella, otro sirviente susurró algo en el oído de la Princesa.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos? –Preguntó extrañado el dirigente sirviéndose de su té.

-Bueno, para empezar, quisiera que las tropas que trajo con usted dejen mi calabozo con rumbo a sus casas.

Al parecer los habían descubierto, el plan de asalto de Gast se vio frustrado mucho antes de que se pusiera en acción siquiera. El dirigente trató de mantener la calma, confiando que fue la división de Teto la que cayó en la trampa y no la de Neruneru, pero Liane no quería lo mismo que Gast.

-Esperaba algo más que solo algunos soldados por parte del Demonio. –Dijo ella disolviendo el azúcar con una cuchara en su taza.

-Alteza, esto tiene una explicación, verá…

-No tiene que explicarme nada, señor Gast, su miedo a mi habló por usted.

-¿Miedo?

-Pero soy una buena soberana, así que dejaré que sus hombres se retiren en paz al atardecer y firmaré los tratados que usted quiera a cambio de dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles? –Preguntó el dirigente dejando escapar un gruñido igual a un perro.

-Primero, quiero que usted y dos de sus mejores soldados se queden y sean mi escolta durante esta semana hasta una fiesta que celebraré en honor al inicio de mi reinado.

-¿Y lo otro? –Rilliane sonrió con gracia ante la cara que ponía el dirigente, era de total derrota.

-La Compañía se mantendrá leal a mi corona y pasarán a ser soldados de Lucifenia únicamente.

-¡¿Pero cómo se le pudo ocurrir eso?! –Gast estaba por blandir su espada en contra de la Princesa, pero Allen lanzó un cuchillo para proteger a la Princesa, el cual fue desviado en un rápido movimiento de Liane con la Espada Venom.

-La chica tiene buenos trucos. –Rilliane ni se inmutó, le sonreía con superioridad. –No tiene de otra, Gast, es aceptar mis condiciones o morir aquí, ¿usted qué elige?

Gast guardó su espada al igual que Liane, tragó duro y respondió: -Trato hecho.

-Perfecto. Ambos están invitados a cenar conmigo, Allen, prepara tres habitaciones y has que Chartette conduzca a nuestros invitados al calabozo del castillo, quiero conocer a mi tercera escolta esta noche.

-Como usted ordene, Alteza. Vamos Chartette. –Ambos sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y salieron del vestíbulo junto con Gast y Liane.

Allen buscó a Miriam para que le ayudara a escoger las habitaciones en tanto Chartette, al mismo tiempo, pedía que tuvieran cuidado al bajar hacia la parte mas oscura del castillo.

-Les daré cinco minutos para que se aseguren de que sus hombres estén bien, no más, y tengan cuidado con los escorpiones, ha habido muchos últimamente. –La joven sirvienta les extendió una antorcha a cada uno y se quedó plantada en su sitio, desde donde podía ver claramente, a pesar de la poca iluminación, los movimientos de los dos.

-Muchas gracias. –Respondió Liane.

El lugar era grande, alrededor de 14 celdas lo conformaban, estaban hechas de ladrillo con barrotes gruesos de hierro y construidas al margen de las paredes. El interior de cada una de ellas estaba recubierto con paja y solo cuatro antorchas además de las que poseían alumbraban el lugar.

Gast confirmó su sospecha, fue la división de Teto la que atraparon, pero ninguno de sus demás hombres presentaba heridas o lesiones de batalla o pelea alguna, como si los hubieran sorprendido limpiamente. En tanto, Liane buscaba el rostro de la capitana y lo halló adormilado en el suelo al final de una de las celdas de los costados.

-¡Teto! –La llamó haciendo que se despertase un poco.

-¿Liane? –Preguntó aún un poco mareada por el sueño hasta que se despabiló totalmente. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! No me digas que te atraparon también. –Dijo acercándose a la rubia con gateos.

-¿Tan poca estima le tienes a tu comandante? –Irrumpió Gast al lado de la rubia. Teto se levantó rápidamente. -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo los descubrieron?

-No lo se muy bien. Entramos con el mayor sigilo posible y nos encontramos con la división de Neruneru, con ella caminamos por varios callejones sin ser vistos hasta que de pronto nos vimos rodeados por la guardia real, por eso terminamos aquí.

-¿Están todos?

-Los entrenados por Castiel solamente, nos redujeron en número muy rápido. –Gast maldijo por lo bajo. –Fue como si supieran de antemano lo que íbamos a hacer. Discúlpeme, fue culpa mía no hacer sido más precavida.

-No tiene importancia ahora, conseguimos lo que quisimos y el resto podrá irse mas tarde.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó algo incrédula con la mirada. Liane le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces Chartette apareció: -Se acabó el tiempo, debemos volver.

-Claro, pero quisiera que liberara a esta persona, ella será la tercera invitada de la Princesa.

-Como diga. –Chartette buscó las llaves en su ropaje y abrió la celda donde estaba Teto. –Subamos, aún tienen que alistarse para esta noche. Alguien más vendrá a liberar a los otros.

-Excelente. –Respondió el dirigente.

-¿Qué ocurrirá esta noche? –Preguntó Teto a Liane en un murmullo.

-Nos invitaron a cenar. –Fue la respuesta de la muchachita rubia.

-Tendremos mucho de que hablar después de la cena entonces, tú y yo, quiero que me cuentes como estuvo el asunto de la Princesa y Gast.

-No creo que te valla a gustar todo el asunto.

Tras salir del calabozo, Allen les dio alcance mientras doblaban una esquina de los pasillos junto con otras sirvientas, quienes tenían la labor de preparar los trajes que usarían para la noche, pues no podían presentarse con aquel uniforme tan sencillo frente a la Soberana del mundo. Liane y Teto fueron con las mucamas, Allen se haría cargo de Gast.

-¿No te interesaría unírtenos?

-Mi lealtad y la suya ahora están con la Princesa.

-Ya veo…

Para cuando fue de noche, todo estaba preparado. Cada uno estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones esperando a que los llamaran y Miriam fue la encargada de hacerlo. Los tres se vieron, las habitaciones eran contiguas. El dirigente estaba vestido con un saco blanco, cubriendo con el un chaleco negro con pechera púrpura y una playera negra de manga larga; usaba unos pantalones ajustados de color beige y un par de botas militares negras; su cabello estaba sujeto en una elegante cola de caballo. Teto tenía puesto mas o menos el mismo diseño que el vestido de la señorita Vanika con la diferencia de que las mangas estaban unidas al vestido y solo dejaba al descubierto los hombros; el color era negro y con pequeños bordados blancos en las mangas y el cabello lo llevaba liso y suelto. Liane no vio mucho cambio a su atuendo actual del que normalmente usaba en Asmodean; su vestido era amarillo y ceñido a la cintura, escotado levemente en el pecho, sin mangas y con el detalle de una rosa negra a un lado de sus caderas.

-Se ve bien, señor. –Comentó Teto.

-Ustedes dos no están nada mal. –Dijo sonriéndole a ambas, lo cual les provocó un ligero sonrojo.

-Gracias. –Respondieron. Allen llegó momentos mas tarde y los guió hacia el comedor junto con Miriam.

La Princesa Rilliane ya los esperaba sentada al centro de la mesa. Fue por un segundo que a la capitana y a la comandante la visión de la Princesa les recordaba un poco a la gourmet Vanika Conchita, tragaron duro y alejaron ese pensamiento de sus mentes. Rilliane se paró al verlos a modo de recibimiento, después todos tomaron asiento frente a la niña. En pocos segundos los sirvientes comenzaron a descubrir las bandejas que contenían y mantenían caliente la comida. Allen se plantó a un lado de la Princesa, pero Chartette no estaba junto a él.

-Sírvanse lo que quieran. –Invitó Rilliane.

-Con su permiso entonces. –Dijo Gast dándole un sorbo a su sopa. –Delicioso.

-Agradézcanle al chef después.

-Será un placer conocerlo. –Aseguró el dirigente.

-Alteza, ¿desea usted vino? –Preguntó Allen acercándose levemente a la niña.

-No, leche estará bien, pero sírvele a los demás. –Respondió Rilliane infantilmente a lo que Liane no pudo suprimir una risita tierna.

Cuando Allen estaba por llenar la copa de Liane como lo había echo con las del dirigente y la capitana, la comandante respondió: -Tomaré lo mismo que la Princesa, no bebo nada de licor.

-Como guste. –Dijo Allen y sirvió leche en una taza diferente para ambas rubias.

La cena fue medianamente silenciosa, sobre todo porque la mayoría del ruido que era provocado se debía a los cubiertos de metal chocando con los platos de porcelana. Después de que acabaran, la jefa de camareras, Miriam, mandó a que retirasen los utensilios. La cena había terminado, pero todos aún permanecían en sus asientos para tal vez platicar un poco.

-Princesa, me da algo de curiosidad saber que invitados recibirá en su palacio. –Habló el dirigente con suma cordialidad, cosa que divirtió a la princesa.

-Los alcaldes de las regiones y tal vez la antigua nobleza de ellas, gente adinerada en pocas palabras.

-Y quiere que seamos su escolta, ¿tiene que cuidarse de alguno de ellos en particular? –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, más recibió una risa altanera como respuesta.

-Nada de eso, solo quiero demostrar que soy mejor que mi padre al presentarlo como un súbdito leal.

El comentario no le cayó bien a Gast, y ahora Teto comprendía lo que Liane le quiso decir, ya se imaginaba casi del todo como estuvieron las cosas entre él y la Princesa.

-Además. –Agregó la soberana: -También tengo que hacer público mi compromiso con un antiguo noble de Marlon. Oh, y otro pequeño anuncio también.

-Princesa, ya es hora de que tome un descanso hasta mañana. –Le comunicó Allen.

-Jo, no seas aguafiestas, Allen, aún no tengo sueño. –Chilló Rilliane haciendo un leve puchero. Liane formó una pequeña sonrisa divertida ante la actitud caprichosa e infantil de la Princesa, después de todo seguía siendo una niña.

-Disculpe, pero solo sigo órdenes. –Dijo el sirviente calmadamente.

-De acuerdo. –Cedió la niña. –Pueden retirarse.

La Princesa y Allen salieron del comedor. Teto se quedó mirando al dirigente, algo temerosa de su reacción, pues sus puños se encontraban cerrados sobre la mesa y su mirada estaba perdida hacia algún lado. Liane se marchó siendo ajena a ello.

Caminando por los pasillos vio su reflejo en un espejo que estaba colocado contra uno de los muros. Le hizo algo de gracia saber que era de esos espejos que deformaban la realidad y lo que tuvieran enfrente, pero mas tarde se apareció la figura de una muchacha con capa y una máscara, Meikai se manifestó frente a ella.

-Hola, Liane. –Saludó.

-¡Meikai! –Gritó algo asustada por tan repentina aparición. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, el tesoro está cerca, que conveniente que Gast te haya mantenido a su lado.

-Si, es una suerte, pero no se donde queda el dormitorio de la princesa y este lugar es bastante grande. –Dijo rascándose la nuca y algo apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, no hay prisa. –Tranquilizó con una sonrisa. –Vine porque tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Alguien más sabe de los tesoros que te pedí y es primordial que esa persona no de con todos los objetos antes que tu lo hagas. Te ayudaré en esa tarea.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por que no tiene que encontrarlos?

-Te lo explicaré más tarde, nos reuniremos en el plano terrenal pronto, yo te diré donde y cuando. Suerte. –Meikai desapareció, dejando a Liane algo confundida.

Regresó a su habitación, se despojó de su ropa y la acomodó finamente en el ropero al lado de su cama. Se vistió con un camisón blanco algo trasparente y se acostó. El colchón era cómodo, tanto así que quedó dormida al poco rato, aunque tiempo después unos leves golpeteos en la puerta la despertaron. Fue a atender y encontró a Teto del otro lado.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Estaba adormilada.

-Dije que vendría a hablar, ¿no?

-No creí que vendrías realmente. –Bostezó y fue a sentarse a la cama, Teto se acomodó a un lado. -¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No se. –Respondió, dejando algo cohibida a la rubia. –Normalmente eres tú quien hace palabrerías.

-Muy chistosa, pero hoy no, estoy algo cansada y solo quiero dormir. –Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. –Pero… tengo curiosidad de algo ahora que me acuerdo. –Puso su dedo índice sobre la frente. -¿Viste a tu hermano? –Teto bajó la mirada al oír eso.

-Si, lo vi, pero está muy grave. –Respondió acostando los codos y apoyando su peso en ellos. –Dijo que un médico fue a verlo, tiene la medicina para que se mejore pero no hay dinero con que pagarla.

-Seguro que entre las dos lo juntamos, no creo que cueste tanto. –Reconfortó.

-Si, seguro, si tienes en tu bolsillo ahora cien monedas de oro. –Comentó con sarcasmo.

-Aún tengo el premio que me dio la señorita Vanika. –Dijo y de su uniforme extrajo una bolsa que se veía bastante pesada a simple vista. –Traje algo de dinero, el resto está en casa. –A Teto se le iluminaron los ojos de solo ver la cantidad de dinero que había en el interior de la bolsa de lana.

-¡Es perfecto! –Exclamó. –Justo lo que necesito, muchas gracias. –La capitana le sonrió y Liane hizo lo mismo.

-Mañana pediremos permiso para salir, quiero conocer a tu hermano.

-Como gustes. –Agradeció. –Bueno, se nota que estás cansada, así que mejor me voy. –Cuando Teto se levantó y devolvió la mirada a la rubia, se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba dormida y cabeceando, con un riachuelo de baba escurriendo por su boca. Rio y la acomodó en la cama antes de regresar a su habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DIEZ-.-.-.-.-**


	11. Fiesta en el palacio de Lucifenia

**Pues, lamento bastante mi tardanza. Gracias a los que me andan siguiendo en esta historia. El capítulo es bastante largo, espero no aburrirlos. Como saben, TODAS sus críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos n.n**

* * *

**11. Fiesta en el palacio de Lucifenia.**

La noche pasó bastante rápida. Liane se despertaba por causa de los rayos del sol y trataba de retirar el sueño de su cuerpo estirando los brazos y dando un largo bostezo. Su bata de dormir se había corrido un poco dejando ver su hombro desnudo y parte del pecho, quien lo notó más fue Allen, el sirviente, al cual le habían encargado la tarea de despertarla y como no atendía la puerta tuvo que entrar para encontrar a la comandante en ese estado. Cuando Lily reparó en la presencia de él apenas estaba despabilándose del todo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-… -Allen no respondió al instante, estaba sonrojado y le daba algo de pena hablar. –La… la princesa Rilliane espera verla para el desayuno. –Trató de decir y sonar lo mas calmado posible.

-Iré en un rato. –La muchacha se levantó y estaba a medio camino de sacarse la bata cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse de golpe. -¿Eh? –Liane siguió con lo suyo y al salir se encontró con el pequeño sirviente recargado a un lado de la puerta con la cabeza gacha. -¿Nos vamos?

-Si… -Respondió quedamente.

Dando pasos acelerados llegaron al comedor. Rilliane ya estaba degustando de sus alimentos, pero había rastro de alguien más, ni de Teto o Gast. Liane se sentó enfrente de ella e inmediatamente le sirvieron el desayuno. Allen, como la noche anterior, se plantó a un lado de la Princesa para complacerla en lo que pidiera, aunque también para limpiarle el rostro de migajas.

-¿Por qué no están todos? –Se aventuró a preguntar la comandante.

-¿Quiénes todos? –Preguntó Rilliane mordiendo un panqué.

-Usted sabe, Gast y Teto…

-Ah, ellos. Están comiendo con los demás sirvientes. –Respondió como si nada.

-¿Y por qué no están con nosotros?

-No me dio gana soportar al paliducho y a la pelirroja. –Volvió a responder tras darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate. –Quería platicar contigo.

-¿A si? ¿Sobre qué? –Curiosa.

-Mas bien iba a pedirte algo. –Rilliane puso los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su barbilla en las manos. –Tengo ganas de ir al pueblo, pero Allen es muy insistente en que lleve escolta adicional, así que por como vi que te moviste ayer pensé que tú serías una excelente guardaespaldas. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Yo?, encantada.

-¡Entonces está decidido! –Exclamó entusiasmada. –Allen, cancela mis compromisos con el consejo, a las tres iremos a dar una vuelta.

-Pero princesa, la junta de hoy es importante, no puede faltar. –Interpuso el sirviente.

-Pues recórranla para otro día, no estoy de humor tampoco para aguantar a unos costales viejos ¡Quiero salir! –Chilló.

Allen suspiró: -De acuerdo, pero mañana a la misma hora tendrá que asistir.

-Si, si, si. Ahora, ¿hay algo que tengas que posponer, muchacha? –Dejó de hacerle caso al muchacho y mejor prestó atención a la rubia.

-Pues, si su Majestad me lo permite, quisiera poder salir del palacio un momento a visitar a un… ¿amigo?

-¡¿Tu novio?! –Gritó emocionada con los ojos brillosos, mas sin embargo Liane enrojeció fuertemente.

-¡No, nada de eso, Alteza!... solo es el hermano de una amiga, es todo. –Susurró por lo bajo tras excusarse.

-Pues que aburrida entonces. –Su emoción cambió a frustración y se encogió sobre su asiento. –Creí que alguien como tu ya tendría pareja.

-Lo veo difícil. –Liane rio nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla izquierda con un dedo. –Entonces, ¿me daría permiso de visitar a mi amigo?

-Por mi no hay problema, pero Allen. –Diciendo esto mientras se colocaba detrás del sirviente y le jalaba los cachetes: -Es tan paranoico que también insiste en no dejarlos salir del palacio a menos que sea con un guardia.

-Eh poh su hien, incesa. –Trató de pronunciar.

-Entonces ve tú con ella, yo voy a dormir. –Dicho esto se fue, dejando a ambos rubios en el comedor.

-Si que es algo pesada. –Comentó cómicamente tratando de disimular una risita.

-Mejor no te escuche o seguro no la cuentas. –Habló serio el sirviente. Liane la miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que aquí la palabra "despido" tiene un significado diferente al mundo exterior. –Liane no entendió nada, pero no quiso preguntar nada más.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Liane, pero puedes decirme Lily si lo deseas. –Se presentó.

-Soy Allen Avadonia, un gusto.

Salieron, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, pero esta vez el silencio no se le hizo incómodo a la comandante, lo disfrutó bastante. Pero la pequeña duda de la primera vez que lo vio volvió a hacerse presente, pero ahora que sabía su apellido era prácticamente imposible que se tratara del gemelo de Rilliane. Se encontraron con Teto al doblar una esquina y bajar las escaleras, y la capitana se unió a ellos.

Ni bien acababan de salir del palacio cuando se encontraron, frente a la rendija que daba acceso a la construcción, a un soldado montado sobre un corcel. Allen lo saludó sonriente y el hombre respondió de la misma forma. Se quedó viendo algo impresionado a Teto en el momento que bajó de su caballo.

-¿Cetera Teto? –Preguntó aventurado. Al parecer, la capitana lo reconoció también.

-¿Avadonia Leonart?

-¿Se conocen?

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Leonart fue a abrazarla y ella correspondió. –Hace tanto que no te veo, vieja amiga.

-Yo también te he extrañado. –Dijo sonriente. -¿Dime, como está la pequeña Germainie?

-¿Pequeña? No me hagas reír, veinte años y es mas pequeña que yo por solo unos centímetros. –Rió. –A propósito, aún te conservas bien, pero ¿por qué te cortaste el pelo?

-Larga historia y… ¡oye! ¿qué quieres decir con que me conservo bien? Solo pasaron diez años desde que nos encontramos en la sala de Marlon.

-No olvidaré ese día. –Dijo sonriente. –A propósito, ¿Qué te trae al castillo?

-Padre. –Interrumpió Allen. –Son invitadas de la Princesa Rilliane, ahora mismo estábamos por ir al pueblo.

-Ok, entonces no interrumpo más. –Leonart estrechó codos con la capitana y montó de nuevo su caballo. –Debo hablar con la Princesa más tarde. Espero verte de nuevo, Teto.

-Seguro que lo harás. –Se despidieron él y ella, olvidándose completamente de Liane y Allen.

Continuaron con su camino. Teto tomó la delantera tratando de no escuchar la palabrería que salía de la boca de Lily para calmarse a si misma, pero era curioso que Allen le estuviera prestando atención a la rubia y todas las incoherencias que soltaba acerca de estrellas que concedían deseos y aventuras que vivió de pequeña al lado del duque Venomania. Al poco rato llegaron a las afueras de la muralla de la ciudad capital, Allen miró extrañado a ambas, pero una sonrisa de Lily le dijo que podía confiar en ellas. Pasaron por un sendero lleno de matorrales y bayas hasta que llegaron al frente de una pequeña casa de madera, Teto entró y los otros dos con ella.

-Ted, ¿estás despierto? –Preguntó apenas puso un pie en el interior de la cabaña.

-Señorita Teto, pase, pase, es bueno verla otra vez.

-Ah, doctor, es una suerte encontrarlo aquí. –Saludó a un hombre de avanzada edad. – Este es el doctor Blackenheim, un famoso médico del pueblo de Toragay, en Elphegort.

-Un gusto saludarlos.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está mi hermano? –Dijo al hombre, algo preocupada.

-No muy bien, señorita, la fiebre empeora y los medicamentos comunes ya no hacen efecto en él. Sin la medicina que le ofrezco dudo mucho que se salve y no puedo rebajarla más de su precio original.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? –Preguntó Allen sacando su monedero, mas el señor sonrió con gracia al ver lo que hacía.

-Cien monedas de oro. –El rubio palideció al escuchar tan absurda suma de dinero. –Y es lo menos que puedo pedir.

-Liane, por favor. –La capitana miró algo suplicante a la comandante, a pesar de que habían acordado ayudarse mutuamente, Teto tenía miedo de perder a su querido hermano. Lily asintió y sacó su bolsa de tela de entre sus ropajes.

-Creo que aquí está la cantidad exacta. –Dijo la muchacha extendiéndole la bolsa con el dinero. Blackenheim quedó algo impresionado porque aquella muchachita cargara con ella tal cantidad de monedas; ya ni se molestó en contarlo, con el peso calculaba el valor exacto y tal vez un pequeño extra.

-Tienen suerte. –Rió. De su capa extrajo una jeringa e inyectó el contenido de esta en el brazo del muchacho que yacía en una cama a su lado. –Listo, con esto bastará.

-¿De verdad? –Se ilusionó Teto.

-Si, con una dosis basta para tratar la enfermedad de la Gula, por fin logré perfeccionar mi fórmula. –Alardeó. –Espero no tener que regresar a estos rumbos. –Dijo y, tras pasar al lado de Teto y poner su mano en el hombro de la fémina pelirroja a modo de despedida, se marchó.

Teto, ni tarda ni perezosa, fue a ver como estaba su hermano y se quedó mirando su rostro. Liane fue con ella y pudo apreciar mejor al muchacho. El cabello de este era largo y rojizo como el de Teto, su cara compartía facciones con las de su hermana y se le notaba bastante más alto que ella. Allen salió de ahí para darles espacio y tuvo que pasar cerca de media hora para que la rubia saliera.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Mas que curiosidad, el sirviente preguntó por simple cortesía.

-Bien, algo cansado, pero vendré mañana en la mañana para ver como sigue.

-No creo que se pueda. –Advirtió Allen. –Mañana comienzan los preparativos para la fiesta y ustedes también tienen que cooperar.

-¿Y quien te crees tu para decirme que hacer? –Contestó irritada. Por un momento Allen pensó que Chartette y ella eran parientes o algo por el estilo por la forma en que hablaban.

-Son órdenes de la princesa. –Respondió tranquilo. Teto bufó, iba a responder algo, pero Liane se le adelantó.

-¿Y no podemos llevarnos a su hermano con nosotros?

-¿Ah Ted? No lo se, su habitación está ocupada desde hace rato por una…

-Aguanta. –Cortó Teto. -¿Tu conoces a mi hermano? ¿Cómo?

-Llegó al palacio un día a pedir empleo y yo se lo concedí como limpia platos, hasta que anunció su renuncia y…

-Ese idiota, ¡le dije que no se esforzara!

-Basta, Teto. Pero eso significa que podemos meterlo al palacio, ¿no? –Liane se dirigió al sirviente casi suplicante. Allen dudó por un momento.

-Podemos hacerlo, pero tratar de convencer a Miriam será algo difícil. Además…

-¡Gracias! –Liane fue a abrazarlo y el pobre muchacho se ruborizó a horrores, mas cuando la imagen de ella en la mañana llegó a su mente. –Ok, ¿podemos moverlo ahora?

-Llamaré a alguien para que venga por él. –Dijo separándose del abrazo y comenzando a caminar.

Liane le siguió de cerca y por el rabillo del ojo notó como fue que Teto entró rápido a la casa por un momento y regresó con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Era la primera vez que la veía así y se le hacía bastante cómico y extraño.

Allen trató de relajar su mente. Parecía un muchacho bastante tímido si se trataba de estar con chicas, chicas que no fueran la Princesa, Miriam o incluso su hermana mayor, de hecho, siempre buscaba guardar su distancia con las demás sirvientas del palacio; por eso tal vez seguía nervioso de tener a Liane cerca suyo.

En poco rato llegaron de nuevo al castillo, Allen les dijo que él se iría a otro lado por que tenía diversos asuntos que atender con Chartette, Teto se fue a buscar a la tal Miriam para ver si lograba convencerla de recibir a su hermano por un pequeño tiempo, y Liane se quedó esperando a la entrada por la llegada de la Princesa para su salida.

-¿Dónde estabas? Se supone que debías buscarme en mi recámara. –Oyó a su espalda pasada media hora.

-¿Perdone? –Liane se volteó, viendo detrás a Rilliane con las mejillas infladas y con el ceño fruncido. -¡Oh, perdone, Alteza! Pero no sabía donde quedaba su habitación… además, no sabía que tenía que buscarla… -Susurró de último para si.

-¡Sin excusas! –Exclamó.

Lily volvió a disculparse aunque la Princesa no le respondió nada, solo comenzó a caminar y como ella era su guardaespaldas ahora, en ningún momento apartó la mano a mas de diez centímetros del mango de la espada Venom.

A cada calle que ambas iban la gente saludaba con aclamaciones y sonrisas forzadas a la Princesa, esta no hacía más que mirarles con soberbia y alzaba la mano en forma burlona. Alguno que otro apretaba el puño, pero no apartaba la mueca de su rostro, fingiendo que todo iba bien. A Lily se le hizo extraño todo eso, mas suponiendo que Rilliane debía ser una persona amada por su gente, pero por inquietud ya había colocado la mano entera sobre el mango de la espada.

La caminata duró cerca de dos horas, tratando de visitar lo más posible las zonas residenciales aledañas al castillo; después, volvieron. A la Princesa le entró un hambre voraz, así que fue directo a la cocina por algo, dejando libre a Liane de hacer lo que quiera. Fue que caminando por uno de los corredores para buscar su habitación que se topó con Allen.

-¿Qué tal el paseo? –Preguntó cordialmente.

-Algo raro, la verdad, la gente… no se…

-Así que te diste cuenta. –Musitó con resequedad. Liane quiso una explicación. –Aquí las personas no tienen simpatía con la Princesa, ni siquiera la servidumbre además de Chartette, Miriam, mi padre y yo.

-Así que eso era. –Allen asintió con la cabeza. –Pues me sorprende.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó algo confundido, empezando a caminar y siendo seguido por la rubia.

-Pues… no lo se con seguridad, pero, digo, la Princesa apenas es una niña, no creo que tenga mucha idea de cómo debe manejarse un reino.

-Usted no tiene idea. –Sonrió con condescendencia.

-Pues, la verdad, resulta ser caprichosa, mandona, aniñada, pero eso es de acuerdo a su edad. –Explicó. –La gente debería tenerle un poquito mas de paciencia.

-Y reitero lo dicho: usted no tiene idea.

-Tal vez, pero a mi me agrada la Princesa, no se porque la gente de su pueblo no piensa lo mismo.

No hablaron más, se separaron y dedicaron sus acciones a atender cualquier cosa que la Princesa pudiera necesitar para la fiesta que se celebraría. Chartette y Teto eran las que mas se quejaban, pues no les agradaba del todo aquellas clases de trabajo que las obligaban a realizar.

Así estuvieron hasta que llegó la tan ansiada noche de la Princesa. Esta no se había aparecido en toda la mañana ni siquiera en la tarde, Allen también estaba desaparecido. Aunque solo notó su ausencia, de ambos, Miriam no pudo preocuparse pues tenía que estar al pendiente de que los guardaespaldas de la princesa estuvieran presentables y preparados para cuando el sol se pusiera. La sirvienta Chartette ya había avisado a Gast y a Liane, ahora solo faltaba Teto, pero cuando entró a su habitación encontró una extraña escena: Teto estaba dormida con su uniforme puesto sobre el pecho de un muchacho parecido a ella, que además la tenía rodeada por la cintura.

Chartette carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos. –Disculpen que interrumpa, pero la capitana tiene que bajar inmediatamente. –Avisó, haciendo que ambos pelirrojos frente a ella cayeran de la cama sumamente sonrojados.

-Voy en un momento. –Soltó Teto en in imperceptible hilo de voz.

La Princesa aguardaba en su alcoba, Chartette hizo el favor de conducir a los tres miembros de la Compañía ante su presencia y luego se retiró. Rilliane caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía león enjaulado y se repetía letra por letra las lecciones que su maestra de etiqueta le había hecho memorizarse, Allen trataba de relajarla pero esta le respondía jalándole los mofletes y poniéndose aún mas nerviosa.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Tiene que salir perfecto, tiene que salir bien!

-¿Alteza? –Llamó Liane acercándosele. -¿Se encuentra todo bien?

-¡Y ustedes, ¿no pudieron encontrar algo mejor que ponerse?! –Gritó mirándolos de reojo.

-Somos su escolta, no sus invitados. –Dijo sarcástico Gast.

-¡Pues regresen inmediatamente a cambiarse esas fachas o los decapito!

Su sirviente los corrió a empujones, no quería que en esa noche ocurriera alguna ejecución innecesaria. Chartette estaba afuera, esperándoles como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que eso ocurriría, por lo que les pidió que la siguieran para cambiarse su uniforme; de hecho, fueron los mismos trajes que portaron en la cena con la Princesa los que usaban ahora.

Bajaron, iban a anunciar a Rilliane muy pronto. Liane dio un rápido vistazo al salón donde se efectuaría el baile y le sorprendió bastante ver a mucha gente reunida ahí, la mayoría personas ricas y siendo menos la servidumbre. Todos ahí traían consigo trajes negros o vestidos blancos y ostentosos; el ambiente era iluminado por el amarillo de la luz de los candelabros y las paredes de oro, el suelo perfectamente pulido permitía que el reflejo de todos ahí se vieran de forma nítida. Teto silbó para demostrar que bien lucía todo.

-¡Atención, atención! ¡La Princesa Rilliane Lucifen d´Autriche hace su aparición! –Espetó un sirviente vestido de rojo. Al instante varias trompetas se hicieron sonar y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir en el momento que la pequeña niña bajaba las escaleras al lado de su fiel sirviente, la Compañía le seguía detrás.

Allen escoltó a su ama mientras saludaba a todos sus invitados, pidiéndole a Gast que se apartaran un poco de ella, pero a la distancia adecuada como para poder actuar en caso de algún agravio.

Desviando la mirada ligeramente a un lado de su posición, que era al pie de las escaleras, notó una cabellera rubia que le llamó bastante la atención. Liane identificó a una mucama, ella era idénticamente parecida a Neruneru Nerune.

-¡Atención, atención! ¡El Príncipe Kyle Marlon hace aparición! –Espetó el mismo sirviente de traje rojo.

Las miradas se posaron sobre el recién llegado, un muchacho apuesto de tez blanca y ojos azules. Sonriendo, se hizo paso entre la gente hasta llegar al frente de la soberana del mundo y le besó la mano. Rilliane se sonrojó por tal acción, pero se sintió alagada enormemente. La música comenzó a sonar y aquel par terminó en el centro de la pista bailando un vals.

Gast aprovechó para bailar con su capitana, mas Liane y Allen quedaron solos como pareja.

Fue una velada perfecta, justo lo que quería la Princesa. Llegado el tiempo de la cena, la pequeña niña hizo sonar una copa de cristal con una pequeña cuchara captando la atención de los presentes.

-Escuchen, hay algo que es primordial anunciarse.

* * *

**Si se preguntan qué es lo que dirá Rin y se quedaron con la intriga, es que hice bien mi trabajo jaja**


	12. Tiempo

**Me tardé demasiado, lo se, lo siento XS gané un concurso y he estado entretenido preparándome porque quiero ganar la fase regional y avanzar a la estatal hm. Bueno, espero sepan perdonarme con este capítulo.**

* * *

**12. Tiempo.**

Todos la miraban, expectantes, curiosos de saber que era lo que quería decir la joven soberana. En los labios de esta se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona y atrevida a la vez, sus ojos destellaban picardía. Allen se pasó a su lado sosteniendo un gran rollo. Otros sirvientes fueron a limpiar un poco la mesa y el rubio extendió el papel. Miriam llevó un frasco con tinta en su interior y una pluma. El rostro de los presentes se tornó confuso, mas el de Gast estaba ansioso.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de mis padres. –Comenzó a decir la Princesa. –Ellos me hicieron prometer que cuidaría del reino y lo mantendría unido, y así también mis descendientes.

Pero algo que la molestó fueron unos aplausos que hicieron en honor a su responsabilidad aceptada. En otras palabras, a que ella hubiera aceptado tal peso sobre sus hombros.

"Falsos", los tachó la pequeña. Era una niña, pero no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que todos a su alrededor la despreciaban. Pero bueno, ese era problema de ellos, no suyo.

Los viroteos cesaron y ella continuó: -Sin embargo, no puedo cumplir esa promesa ¡porque crucé los dedos! –Exclamó infantilmente dejando a todos estupefactos. Los invitados se miraron unos a otros tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en el rostro de su vecino.

Gast inconscientemente apretó la mano te Teto con emoción.

-Bueno, siento que hacerme cargo de toda la nación de Evillious es mucha responsabilidad para una niñita como yo, así que, aprovechando que toda la "noble" gente de las seis regiones vinieron a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, y gracias a las súplicas del comandante Gast Venom, están invitados a firmar el Tratado de Liberación Feudal.

Los murmullos comenzaron a surcar el salón, cada uno de ellos menos discreto que el anterior. Que si se había vuelto loca, que si no era tan mala como parecía, si estaba mal de la cabeza, que cómo alguien podría abandonar el deseo de dominación mundial. Rilliane esperó pacientemente a que las quejas cesaran. De hecho, no tendrían que quejarse, eso les convenía.

Liane fijó su vista en cada uno de los invitados; junto con Allen, ambos creyeron que tal vez alguno de ellos pesaría en aprovechar la proclamación para asesinar a la Reina y eso claro que no permitirían. Afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de hacer algo. La gente pasó ordenada y en fila a firmar el tratado. Cuando todos pasaron, la Soberana tuvo nuevamente la palabra.

-También es motivo de regocijarse lo siguiente: Estoy comprometida con el ahora Príncipe de Marlon, Kyle.

El aludido se posó a su lado y depositó un beso en la delicada y pequeña mano de la Princesa, esta se sonrojó por tal gesto y los sirvientes aplaudieron seguidos de la multitud que los acompañaba. Liane estaba por juntar sus palmas, pero tras desviar su vista en el pequeño rubio desistió de la idea. Allen se veía no muy contento con ello y le entró la curiosidad de saber por qué.

Ted, el hermano mayor de Teto, caminaba por los pasillos en un intento de encontrar la siempre esquiva cocina cuando chocó con alguien.

-Disculpe. –Dijo tratando de evitar caerse, seguía algo mareado por el fuerte medicamento que le suministraron hace días. Realmente era fuerte esa droga.

-No hay cuidado. –Fue la respuesta que escapó de aquellos labios rosas.

Y pasadas algunas horas la fiesta llegó a su fin. La gente salía de uno en uno rumbo a sus carrosas y de ahí, quizás, a sus barcos que los llevarían a casa. En cuanto el último invitado traspasó el umbral de las grandes puertas del castillo los sirvientes comenzaron a movilizarse para limpiar todo y dejarlo impecable.

La Princesa estaba cansada así que desapareció del sitio, sin embargo lo ultimo que vieron de ella fue como era llevada a su habitación por Allen cargándola en su espalda.

Liane, Teto y Gast aprovecharon la soledad de la noche para sentarse a platicar en una de las salas del palacio.

-Por fin, hemos logrado nuestro objetivo. –Afirmó el Dirigente con cierto matiz de complacencia.

-Pero tenemos que seguir las órdenes de esa niña a partir de ahora. –Dijo no muy convencida la Capitana.

-Un pequeño precio, pero velo como una fuente de ingresos a Asmodean. –Observó Gast. –La economía del país está demasiado baja, así que nos conviene aprovechar ser de la armada de Lucifenia para algunos acuerdos comerciales.

-¿Favoritismo?

-Bien pensado, Lily. –Le sonrió. Chartette les pasó una taza de té a los tres.

-Disculpen, pero sus cuartos aún no están listos. –Se excusó la muchacha. –Por cierto, ¿gustan cenar con el resto?

-Pues con eso de que estuvimos vigilando no recuerdo haber probado bocado.

-Vamos a la cocina entonces. –Chartette los guió hasta ahí. Claro que ellos se llevaron sus tazas para no desperdiciar nada.

Al interior se encontraban varios empleados, entre ellos Miriam y Allen. Todos ellos conversaron acerca de la velada, platicando desde las vestimentas que portaban los nobles hasta sus modales, estando bastante inconformes con esto último.

-Y nos dicen "marranos" a nosotros, hasta mi hijo de tres años se sabe limpiar la nariz con más discreción que aquel viejo de Levianta. –Se quejó la cocinera de nombre Ann.

-Creo que los más decentes de todos fueron esos comerciantes de Elphegort, ¿cómo se llamaban?

-Me parece que se apellidaban Freesis. –Respondió sonriente Liane.

-¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? –Quiso saber Miriam.

-Pues como vi que Allen estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo que yo, y como me estaba aburriendo, paseé un rato por el pasillo y sin querer tropecé con el señor Freesis, charlamos un rato y entonces me presentó a su esposa.

-Pero niña, tu debías cuidar a la Princesa, no Allen. –Regañó la jefa de servidumbre. La rubia solo se atinó a encoger en su lugar con algo de vergüenza. –Bueno, no dejes que eso vuelva a suceder… ¡Ah, hija!

-¿Hija? –Dijeron los sirvientes al unísono fijando la mirada a donde la tenía puesta la jefa de servidumbre.

Ingresando a la habitación con paso poco apremiante y quedándose al lado de Miriam, posando su mano derecha en el hombro de la fémina, una muchacha de cabello largo y rubio, vistiendo un uniforme de mucama, saludó a todos.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ney Futapie. Espero llevarme bien con todos. –Sonrió amistosamente.

-Muchachos, ella es mi hija, no de sangre, pero la quiero como si hubiera nacido de mis entrañas. –Comentó la madre de la chica levantándose y abrazándola por los hombros. –Es algo lenta para aprender, pero ténganle paciencia. Se las encargo.

-Jo, madre, no es para que les digas eso. –Ney hizo un puchero y todos rieron por tal comportamiento infantil para alguien de su edad.

Gast sonrió con complicidad hacia Teto, pero ella no entendió el gesto. Lo mismo hizo con Lily y tuvo el mismo resultado. Aún asó, a la Comandante le dejó de inquietar aquel parecido que la recién llegaba compartía con la espía de la Compañía, sabiendo que no eran la misma persona.

El tiempo pasó dentro del país de Lucifenia. Aunque en realidad solo pasaron tres semanas, a Liane se le antojaron como tres meses. Quería regresar rápido a Asmodean, también quería recibir algunas otras instrucciones de Meikai.

-¿A quién engaño? –Se dijo sonriente frente al espejo mientras cepillaba su largo y rubio cabello.

Habían varias cosas que quería volver a ver una vez regresada a su pueblo natal. En primer lugar estaba la lápida de Sateriajis para dejarle un nuevo ramo de flores, después se encontraba Leslie y las demás muchachas del bar; y por último, cierto castaño. Lily se sonrojó un poco de solo recordarlo. Marchó a su cama y se tendió sobre ella abrazando su almohada.

Chartette irrumpió al acto.

-Disculpe la molestia, pero la Princesa requiere verla de inmediato. –Habló cordialmente la mucama.

-Iré en un momento. –En tanto Chartette cerró la puerta, Liane se colocó su capa distintiva y salió de la habitación. Fuera de esta se encontraba Allen, quien la miraba con algo de seriedad, bueno, un tanto más de la habitual.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la habitación de la niña, o eso creía la rubia, pues era la primera vez que recorría aquella parte del castillo, ya que le habían impedido el paso por aquellos lares cuando accidentalmente se extraviaba en algunas ocasiones.

La alfombra era completamente amarilla, sin embargo ellos no la pisaban, solo pasaban a un lado de ella; solo era reservado para la Princesa aquel extraño lujo, quizás. Las paredes de mármol estaban adornadas con chapas de oro con forma de diferentes rosas amarillas, natural por el color del metal y porque eran el símbolo de Lucifenia. Casi cada dos por tres, en aquel largo y ancho corredor, se encontraba una armadura medieval ensamblada; el metal era presumiblemente de plata con ciertas partes de bronce.

-Ney… -Pronunció Allen cuando vio a la nueva empleada asomarse por una puerta de roble. -¡Ney! –Exclamó, haciendo que la nombrada diera un respingo y cerrara la puerta con indiscreción. -¿Qué haces aquí? Esta zona del palacio está prohibida.

-Lo siento… -Susurró quedamente saliendo rápido de ahí. Allen suspiró con pesadez.

-Ojala la Princesa no la haya visto…

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. –Sonrió Liane.

-Bueno, mejor no la hacemos esperar. –Dieron unos pasos mas e ingresaron al interior de la habitación que momentos antes Ney estaba espiando.

Lily cayó maravillada ante los lujos de los cuales era dueña la Dueña del mundo, aunque ya no merecía ser llamada así, después de anoche. La cama era enorme, fácilmente el triple de lo que era la suya, y por consiguiente, la habitación era igualmente enorme. Tenía un ropero del tamaño de una pared para ella solita, seguramente lleno de ostentosos vestidos y zapatos; el suelo tenía pequeños adornos de oro como los que estaban en el pasillo y las paredes estaban pintadas en su totalidad de un suave amarillo.

Gast y Teto se encontraban de pie frente al gran ventanal al frente de la puerta de acceso. El Dirigente contemplaba el cielo despejado del día, en tanto Teto miraba impaciente un reloj colgado sobre el marco de la ventanilla.

-¿Su Majestad no ha llegado aún? –Preguntó Allen algo extrañado de no ver a la Princesa en el lugar.

-Desde hace rato está aquí, pero cuando entramos la pequeña pidió un momento y se metió en el armario, y no ha salido de ahí en un rato. –Respondió Gast sonriendo con un deje de burla. –Seguro se perdió en un mundo de nieve.

-Ah estado ahí cerca de veinte minutos, ese lugar no es tan grande, ¿cierto? –Quiso saber Teto.

-Aguarden un momento, por favor. –Dijo Allen y entró por donde había dicho el Dirigente.

Hubo silencio un rato, después se escucharon algunos golpes leves, pasando a que vieron como el armario se movía levemente de un lado a otro, por último resonaron por la habitación quejas y gritillos de jaloneos. Gast notaba eso indiferente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa; Teto estaba extrañada y Liane reía discretamente imaginándose que clase de cosas estarían haciendo ellos dos ahí adentro. Finalmente la Princesa Rilliane salió portando un vestido amarillo de encajes negros, pero además de eso, salió tomando a su sirviente por los cachetes y tirando de ellos.

-¡Aprende a esperar a que una dama se arregle! –Gritó la Princesa visiblemente enfadada.

-L… Lo siento, Alteza… pero me dijeron que ya había tardado un tiempo y me preocupé. –Se excusó el sirviente después de su improvisado castigo, sobándose las mejillas.

-Parecen hermanos. –No pudo evitar argumentar la rubia mayor, sonriéndoles a ambos con dulzura.

-Si, ya nos lo han dicho bastante. –Respondió Rilliane con indiferencia, pero Allen enmudeció con algo de tristeza, aunque muy bien disimulada. –Bueno, ya los hice perder bastante tiempo así que iré directo al grano. –Tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta. –Ya no los necesito, así que pueden regresar a Asmodean.

-¿Disculpe? –Preguntó Teto incrédula.

-Lo que oyeron, pueden partir ahora mismo o esta misma tarde. –Aclaró la Princesa.

-¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó Liane.

-No necesito darles una explicación, solo váyanse.

-No quiera burlarse de mi, Princesa. –Amenazó Gast llevando su mano al mango de la espada que cargaba en su cintura, mas Allen pensaba lo mismo guardando la palma al interior de uno de sus bolsillos, justamente donde guardaba un cuchillo.

-Si los necesito los llamaré, además, soy su jefa ahora y no pueden repelarme, ¿entendido?

Hubo silencio un momento. Teto no quería hablar, Liane no sabía que decir para aminorar la tensión del momento, Allen no tenía voz en esa clase de circunstancias… hasta que el Dirigente salió por la puerta y el sonido de esta cerrándose acabó con el sepulcral mudo.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen todavía aquí? ¿No les dije que se marcharan? ¡Largo! –Y el sirviente se encargó de echarlos de la habitación, pero cortésmente, eso sí.

Por un pequeñísimo instante, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, Liane divisó un par de espejos de marco dorado sobre el buró donde seguramente la Princesa colocaba sus pinturas y maquillajes.

-Los espejos… -Murmuró; memorizando además el camino de regreso. Según Meikai, aún no era tiempo para obtenerlos, o algo así entendió de ella. Pero la conocería, de eso estaba segura.

Salieron del palacio, ahí se encontraron con Leonart, justo en los establos, y Teto se abalanzó sobre él con un fuerte abrazo. El caballero les comentó que iba a acompañarlos en su recorrido de regreso, por lo que tendrían mucho de que hablar ellos dos. Antes, Teto fue volando de regreso al interior del castillo, logrando esquivar a algunos sirvientes que ya no querían permitirle de nueva cuenta el acceso, pero no fueron suficiente para ella y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que su hermano seguía en el interior; lo había olvidado en su habitación junto con sus demás cosas; incluso Lily las había recogido antes de salir.

-Teto, no esperaba que fueras tan olvidadiza. –Regañó Gast mirando desaprobadoramente a la pelirroja.

-Si, la Teto de siempre. –Se burló el rubio inflando el pecho.

-¡Cállate! ¿No ves que el pobre está durmiendo? –Exigió la capitana cargando a su hermano en la espalda.

-Y luego dicen que los hombres somos los que tienen ese llamado "Complejo de hermanos" –Se burló de nueva cuenta el caballero, ganándose una mirada de odio.

Pero bueno, dejando de lado aquella graciosa escena, el camino pasó entre plática y plática; aunque la mayoría de las conversaciones se mantenía entre la capitana Teto, el caballero Leonart y la comandante Liane. Gast y Ted eran los que mantuvieron completo silencio.

En tanto, en otro lugar. En donde un verde jardín vivía entre las llamas, la Maestra de todas las llaves preparaba su llegada al plano terrenal.

* * *

**Esto tal vez les sepa a relleno, pero hay que aceptar que en todas las novelas casi todas tienen un momento relleno, en especial las policiacas. Por cierto, le dí esto a una profesora y me lo clasificó como "Novela negra".**


	13. Cuentos de velas

**Bueno, tardé bastante y la verdad espero me disculpen además de que el capítulo es bastante corto. No se preocupen, lo tengo planeado así, ya los siguientes serán como acostumbro. Digamos que esto es una introducción a la siguiente parte de la historia. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**13. Cuentos de velas.**

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad la primera semana de su regreso, y así también el primer mes, pero todo comenzó a variar durante la mitad del segundo.

De la nada dejó de llover ¡a mitad de la temporada lluviosa! Primeramente pensaron que las nubes estaban en otro lado, pero pueblos vecinos y remotos perjuraban lo contrario.

Asmodean estaba en completa hambruna, aunque no tardaron en darse cuenta de que aquella sequía estaba azotando todo Evillious. Solamente las regiones de Belzenia y Marlon parecían haber estado preparadas para tal evento. Lucifenia, irónicamente, y Elphegort fueron quienes sufrieron más esta enfermedad de estado.

Gast hizo gala de su astucia asaltando las carretas cargadas de provisiones que se dirigían a las dos últimas mencionadas, mandadas como apoyo desde Marlon y Belzenia.

Liane coordinó algunos de estos asaltos, y fueron exitosos, cosa que fue algo curioso y sorpresivo para el Dirigente sobretodo. Fue gracias a ella que Asmodean no sufrió de hambre por lo menos en igual o peor medida que el País Amarillo y El pueblo del bello descanso.

Tuvieron que transcurrir cerca de seis meses hasta que las primeras lluvias volvieron a caer para refrescar la tierra. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho en la antigua capital del continente.

En la primera mañana del mes décimo del año, Liane terminaba de disfrutar un buen sueño reparador, estirando sus brazos lo más que podía para alejar al tentador sueño que quería obligarla a seguir en cama, y abriendo pesadamente los párpados dejando que la luz se colara por sus azulados ojos. Sonrió apenas divisó la hora en su pequeño reloj de pared, ese día tenía una salida de amigos con Kinky y quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Vistiéndose como normalmente lo hacía, con una camisa ligera de colores sepia y una falda blanca, salió corriendo de su casa con destino al interior del bosque. En el trayecto divisó a Gumina y Lukana charlando hacia una panadería; Mikulia terminaba de empacar sus últimas pertenencias, estaba a punto de mudarse a otro lado y la sequía se lo había impedido… y parecía embarazada; por último, como era regular en ella, caminó por el cementerio, extrañándole el hecho de que una flor verde pintara la lápida de Sateriajis.

Kinky la esperaba recargado contra un árbol, la pequeña Sari estaba colgando de las ramas del mismo con las piernas y los brazos cayendo hacia abajo. Liane había extendido los brazos para atraparla, pues parecía que iba a caerse.

Saludándose con un beso (cosa que no esperaba la rubia), el castaño tomó su mano y fueron a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde comenzar con los juegos.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, algo más comenzaba a suceder en la alcaldía de la antigua región.

Gast Venom, el nuevo gobernador, acababa de recibir una extraña pero urgente notificación de la vieja capital del país. Teto Cetera había sido muy amable al entregar el mensaje personalmente, pues si el mensajero original se hubiera quedado al momento de que el Dirigente leyera la nota seguramente se encontraría muerto.

Teto suspiró, el semblante del Dirigente se encontraba turbio, bastante meditativo. Ocultando parte del rostro con las dos manos cruzadas entre sí y con los codos apoyados sobre la madera del escritorio, Gast trataba de pensar claramente.

-No es como si fuera el fin del mundo. –Regañó Teto. –Solo cambia algunas cosas, pero nada importantes a decir verdad.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, querida, pero tu cabeza no es la que rodará si nos llegan a descubrir. –Dijo Gast alzando la vista sobre la pelirroja. –Tendremos que hacer una visita a Lucifenia antes de lo previsto, la "madre" se encuentra preocupada por su "hija".

Tirado a un lado de los pies de Gast, el papel olvidado con el sello de Marlon sobre él yacía olvidado.

¿Qué ocurría? Solo la Capitana y el Dirigente tenían conocimiento de ello.

Pero uno podía darse vaga idea de saber que acontecimiento estaba por suceder. Solo bastaba con dar vuelta al otro lado del mar, a la remota isla del imperio de Marlon. Donde su única gobernante, Prim, mirando tras la ventana de su habitación, sonreía satisfecha de su cometido. Dejando que el viento costero acariciara sus largos y oscuros cabellos, soltó una trémula carcajada cubriendo la boca con el dorso de sus delicados dedos.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO TRECE-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Y como verán, a partir de este momento nos desligaremos de Liane por un rato. Espero estén ansiosos de la continuación.**

**Si les gustó dejen su comentario y si creen que lo merece recomiéndenselo a sus amigos.**


End file.
